Tokyo Mew Mew: Earth Disaster
by Bird of the Stars
Summary: When Ichigo gets her power back from a mysterious dragon she helps her friends to defend Earth. When she meets an old friend, they must join forces, but is this really the right thing to do? This story takes place one month later after the defeat of the Saint Rose Crusaiders.
1. Someone appears

Welcome readers, this is my first story so...  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Quick notes:

"Say something"  
_thought  
"Flashback"_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, it was not an ordinary day. Today Ichigo is going to marry Masaya. Everything was perfect. The building was a pink castle and everyone from Café Mew Mew was present.  
Ichigo looks at her check-list.

Ichigo's check list:

- Pink dress, check  
- Friends present, check  
- Chair for parents, check  
- beautiful music, check

_Finally it's time to enter the building, lucky for me Lettuce walks with me._

Masaya stood there with a black suit and on his left stood Ryou Shirogane as his witness. In the middle was Keiichiro Akasaka as Minister of Civil Status.

"Aoyoma Masaya will you take Momomiya Ichigo as your wife and will you protect her with your life ?", Akasaka asked.  
Before Masaya said something everything turned black.

**"Ichigo wake up!"**

Ichigo opened her eyes and see that her own father (Shintaro) was in her room.

"**Father why are you inside MY room!?**"**, **shout Ichigo.

Before Shintaro is going to answer her question, he breathe deeply.

"Because you overslept, you need to go to school", Shintaro said quietly.

"I…. I… overslept?!", Ichigo looked at the clock and it shows it was 7.30 AM.

She realised that she has only an half hour to get everything. She rushes to the closet and grabs the uniform. Five minutes later she has everything.

"I am off", says Ichigo. Ichigo runs so fast as she can to school.

_Sometimes it isn't fun to have cat properties. I still remember that time when I was a Mew Mew, if I think back on the time it was fun to be the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew but at the moment I'm not the leader, because my powers are a little out of control. If I transform now in Mew Ichigo I can only be in that form for 3 minutes. If I'm longer in that form I will change in a cat, and all the bad things happened when I was a cat. But I hope my powers will recover, so I can help my friends._

After school Ichigo was thinking about her life. She feels a bit borred, Masaya is still in the United Kingdom , she can't go back to Café Mew Mew after "that", and all her school friends where to busy with their homework.  
A few minutes later she was in her room and look at the picture in front of her bed. On the picture was Ichigo with everyone from Café Mew Mew and Masaya.

_I miss everyone, but I can't see them. I need to find my answer for my powers . _Ichigo lay on her bed and cried.

* * *

Somewhere else a young boy with black hair and a black jacket with jeans walked through Tokyo.  
_It changed a lot when I was here for the last time, I hope She's still okay._

After ten minutes walking he saw a café.

_Hmm they sell here a lot of cakes, maybe I should buy something and take a rest before I'm going to visit her._

He entered the shop, he saw a young girl with yellow hair doing a lot of tricks, he saw a girl with black hair drinking a cup of tea and he saw a girl with green hair. The young boy walked to the counter. Behind the counter he saw a boy with yellow hair.

"How can I help you?", ask the boy.

"Do you sell here strawberry cakes?", ask the young boy.

***Boooooooooom***

Everyone in the shop was shocked of the explosion. A few seconds later people with black masks entered the shop with a gun. One of the thieves went to the counter

"**Give me your money or all of you will die**", commanded one of the thieves.

The young boy couldn't bear this anymore. _Not again this feeling, the feeling of fighting but they attack harmless people_.

A few seconds later the young boy rush to the thief who stand near the corner. The young punched him in the face. The other thieves realized that this boy was looking for problem. All the thieves rushed on the boy. This fight was a mano o mano fight, it was just punch and kick. Everyone in the shop was afraid, so they only watched the fight. Meanwhile the boy with yellow hair runned to the three waitress.

"You need to transform in the Tokyo Mew Mew before..." before the boy could finish his sentence he heard a scream. They all saw that the young boy was on the ground.

"**If you don't give the money in 10 seconds your friend here will die in front of your eyes!", **commanded one of the thieves. A few seconds later three ladies stand before the young boy.

"Attack a harmless shop and also try to kill a young boy, we won't allow that as the Tokyo Mew Mew!", said all of them.

"Look! It's the Tokyo Mew Mew", screams one of the custommers.

"I think they need 10 seconds to beat this rude people", says one of the custommers.

Five seconds later…

All of the thieves run for their life and screamed "**Mommy!**". After the hole fight, the boy with yellow hair helped the young boy.

"Thank you for trying to save the shop what's your name?", asked the boy.

"My name is Arend and what is your name?"

"My name is Ryou Shirogane, nice to meet you".

Ryou looked at Arend's arms and legs. "Everything is okay, only a few bruises", said Arend. Arend wanted to leave the shop, because it was already closing time.

"Wait you must stay here I want to talk with you", screams Ryou.

"Because you tried to save the store, you get a basket of free cakes, but you need to wait a half hour, so we can talk", says Ryou.

"So is that cake for someone?", asked Ryou.

"Actually yes, I didn't saw her for eight years, so I want to surprise her".

The time flies if you have a nice conversation, when the conversation ended the cakes where finished. They were packed in a special basket, the color was blue.

"Thank you for the cake and here's my cellphone number". Arend gived his number to Ryou.

When Arend walks back to his own home something was in his mind.  
_That Tokyo Mew Mew was also in the news, I don't know but when I see them fighting a piece of me wants also to fight, but another piece is afraid for the fight._

* * *

So this was Chapter 1 if you find spellings mistakes or grammatic mistakes please ignore them.  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster!  
For this story I need an name for the "Evil Orginisation", but I don't have inspiration.  
So if you want to help me, post an name in your review.

Flashkabem out!


	2. Special Events

Welcome readers by Chapter 2 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I own Arend and the special necklace.

Quick notes:  
"Say something"  
_thought  
"Flashback"_

* * *

"Ichigo", says a mysterious voice. Ichigo opened her eyes and realized something wasn't right.

"What do you want and where are you?", said Ichigo.

In front of her a mysterious dragon appeared. Ichigo had no clear picture of the dragon, but she could see his silhouette that it was a dragon. The dragon throws an object to Ichigo. Ichigo caught the object and looked at the object and it turned to be out a necklace. The dragon roared and lightning appeared from the clouds. Ichigo looked at the clouds, but she wasn't afraid. A ray of electricity fell down. Just at the moment of the impact Ichigo was awake.

_Ichigo_ looked at the clock she saw it was still 1 A.M._  
Strange dream, but it looked so realistic. So was it a real dream or was it something else?  
_Ichigo just realized that she was very sweaty. She looked at her bed and saw something.

"**Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"**, screamed Ichigo. A few seconds later her mother(Sakura) entered the room.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?", asked Sakura. "No there's nothing only a bad dream", said Ichigo. "What kind of nightmare was it?", asked Sakura.  
_Oh damn it wasn't a bad dream. I can't tell her that I had a dream about a mysterious dragon who give me a necklace. And that same necklace is now in my room. _

"Now, well... It was about ghosts, yes ghosts. I was walking in a park, but a few seconds later that park changed in a scary mansion. Then ghosts appeared in front of my face. They said:"I'm going to eat you". I tried to escape from them. But then the mansion transformed in a huge hamster wheel. I was inside that hamster wheel with a ghost. I ran so fast as I can, but he still followed me. Then I woke up."

"Darling everything is safe there are no ghosts here", said Sakura. "Thanks mother I will try to sleep", said Ichigo.  
When Sakura leaved the room, Ichigo looked at the necklace. _At least it is a beautiful necklace. I think I will wear it tomorrow. But now it's time for going to sleep._

* * *

* Beep beep beep*

Ichigo woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It showed it was 7 A.M. Ichigo had 1 hour to prepare everything for school. Fifteen minuts later Ichigo was ready for school.

_Hmm the teacher said something yesterday.  
"Students. Can I have you attention, please?_ . _As you know, there is a table and chair added. Tomorrow a student will join our class, so try to make friends with him. Now you can go."  
_  
"I'm going to leave", said Ichigo.  
Ichigo walked to school. When she entered the classroom there was a lot of commotion in her class. Ichigo walked to one of her classmates.  
"Hey Miwa". Miwa is one of Ichigo's classmates and a friend of Ichigo. She has short brown hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, did you heart the rumors?", asked Miwa. "No, so what are the rumors?", asked Ichigo.

"Well, I heard from Moe that the new student turned out to be a handsome guy", said Miwa.  
A few seconds later someone entered the classroom. Everyone was quiet when the person entered the classroom.

"Okay students, I don't know which time the new student is going to join us and because everyone is happy and have a lot of energy we are going to talk about **Peloponnesian War**", said the teacher.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of the headmaster.

"Arend here is your Daikan Junior High School uniform", said the headmaster.

"Thanks, so where can I change my clothes?", asked Arend.

"Do it in the toilet, it's on your right hand", said the headmaster.

A few minutes later Arend wears his uniform. "When I read your dossier I saw you lived here before.", asked the headmaster.  
"Yeah, because of a few problems my family was forced to move to Indonesia, but now I'm back", said Arend.

"Do your best Arend, your class is 2B. Classroom 2B is located on the 2nd floor. It is the first room on your left.", said the headmaster.

A few minutes later Arend stood before the classroom. _This is the first time that I'm nervous. I hope I can make some friends or at least make no enemies. Well time to enter._

* * *

The teacher was finally finished with his "little" lesson about the Peloponnesian War.  
A boy with black hear a brown skin entered the classroom.

"Finally the new student, why don't you introduce yourself?", said the teacher.

"Okay, hello everyone my name is Arend Knife. Just call me Arend. I hope we can be friends", said Arend.

Arend looked in the classroom and saw a girl with red hair. _I think I've seen her before._  
"Arend you can seat here", said the teacher. Arend walked to his chair.

"Okay class, because we have a new student that is no exception that we don't have our normal schedule. So now we are going to talk about the Trojan War.", said the teacher.

Fifteen minutes later...

The hole class tried to stay awake except Ichigo, because she already slept.

"The special thing about this war was that the people from Greeks won with a ruse. They give the Trojans a big wooden dog", said the teacher. At the moment the teacher hored some snore in his classroom. He looked in the class and saw that Ichigo was sleeping. He walked to Ichigo's seat and looked in her face.

"Miss Momomiya", said the teacher. Ichigo opened her eyes and saw the teacher in front of her face.

"You know that it isn't allowed to sleep during the lessons", said the teacher.

"Logical that she slept during **your misinterpretation** about the Trojan War, because it wasn't a dog but a horse.", said Arend.

"But Mr Knife..."

"No but if your explanation isn't correct you can't give this girl punishment.", said Arend.

"Miss Momomiya you don't have punishment, but where was I?"

Ichigo was very happy that she didn't have punishment _I think I've seen him before._

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 2 Part 1. I hope you like the story. In chapter 2 part the other Mew Mew's will appear(include Mew Berry).  
I still need a name for the "Evil Organisation" so if you know a name post it in a review.

Flashkabem out.


	3. Special Events Part 2

Welcome by Chapter 2 Part 2.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I own Arend and the necklase.

Quick Notes:

"Say something"  
_thought  
"Flashback"_

* * *

After the lesson about the Trojan War was the break. The school has is own cafeteria. The cafetaria has a lot of seats and tables. The color of the chairs and the tables were blue. In the break everyone is going to sit with his friends. They talk about about friendship, rumors or sport.  
Arend was in front of the corner of the cafetaria. Arend chose milk with a few rice balls.

In the meantime Ichigo sat with her friends. _I think I've seen you before, but where?_

"Earth to Ichigo", said Moe.  
"Sorry, but do you mind if I sit by Arend?. He's new so at least he needs someone to talk about the school', asked Ichigo.

"Sure, no problem", said Miwa and Moe. Ichigo walked to Arend's table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?", asked Ichigo.

"Sure, you can sit here", said Arend.

"So what's your name?", asked Arend.

"My name is Momomiya Ichigo, but call me Ichigo", said Ichigo.  
_Wait, is this THE Momomiya Ichigo. I'm stupid that I didn't recognise her , but it was already 8 years._

"Ichigo I don't know if you still remember it, but I'm Arend a great friend of yours when we were still young.", said Arend.  
_Hmm, Arend wait... Yes he was that boy from 8 years ago. He disappeared at a moment... But his appearence changed_

"You are finally back Arend, I didn't see you for ages. Why did you leave and why didn't you contact me?", asked Ichigo.

"Wow, a lot of questions I will answer them later, because we have only 15 minutes till the next lesson.", said Arend.

Arend and Ichigo finished their meal and went to the next lesson. It was English.  
After the lesson Arend and Ichigo promised each other that they'll talk about the past what happened.

* * *

They went to a small restaurant. A waitress appeared.

"So what do you want to drink?", asked the waitress.

"I want a coke", said Arend.

"Hmm, I think I'll take a Sprite", said Ichigo.  
A few minutes later the drink appeared.

"So are you going to answer my questions Arend?", asked Ichigo.

"Sure, in the past I had a few problems here so I was forced to move to Indonesia and I couldn't contact you because I lost your address", said Arend.

"Ichigo you didn't change, you are still the same. The happy Ichigo that I remembered", said Arend. Ichigo laughed at his comment.  
"And you are also still the same, only tell the truth. By the way thanks that you helped me during the lesson.", said Ichigo.

Arend laughed also at the comment of Ichigo.

"No problem, so do you have a lot of friends?", asked Arend.  
"Well yes a lot of friends works in a Cafe and I have also a boyfriend, but at the moment he's in the United Kingdom."

"Wow Ichigo, I never thought you had a boyfriend, so do you have a picture of him?".

Ichigo looked for her mobile phone. "I hate it if I can't find my mobile phone", said Ichigo. "Maybe in your pocket", said Arend. _Ichigo didn't change, I still remember when she was young she lost everytime a bit of money to buy candy._

Ichigo looked in her pocket and she found the mobile. She showed a picture. On the picture you saw Ichigo and a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

_That must be her boyfriend._ "I really miss him, I hope I see him soon", said Ichigo.

"And I hope I will meet him soon, it's fun to meet some of your friends", said Arend.

"So what do you think of our school?", asked Ichigo.

"Well it's different to my previous schools. I went to schools in Holland, Indonesia and Italia. But I think it's a good school with nice people", said Arend.

"By the way, that's a beautiful necklase that you wear", said Arend.

Ichigo looked at the necklase. _I think this necklase is special, because the shape and color changed. If we visit Cafe Mew Mew, I will ask Ryou to examine_ _this. _

"So let's finish our drinks. Don't worry I'll pay for us", said Arend.  
A few minutes later Arend came back.

"I hope we can visit your other friends", Arend asked.

"No problem we'll visit them in 1 hour okay?", Ichigo said.

"Sure", said Arend.

Arend and Ichigo walked through Tokyo. They saw a lot of stores, Ichigo wanted to shop for clothes, but Arend says if excuse that he has no money to buy clothes.

"Well let's go to the Café"

* * *

In the meantime in Café Mew Mew everyone was doing their daily routines. Mint was drinking her tea, Lettuce broke a lot of plates and Pudding was doing athletic peforms. A young girl entered the shop, her hair is long and is light blonde.

"Welcome back Berry", said everyone.

"And any news of Ichigo and Zakuro?", asked Berry.

"Not at the moment, I know that Zakuro-San is still busy with a movie and from Ichigo-san I heard nothing", said Lettuce.

A few seconds later Ryou appeared.

"Everyone, close the restaurant Ichigo just changed in Mew Ichigo. I don't know why she will transform, but go to that location maybe someone attacks her ", said Ryou.

"Here is her location, go Tokyo Mew Mew!", commanded Ryou.

**"Mew Mew Berry... Metamorphose!"**

**"Mew Mew Lettuce... Metamorphose!"**

**"Mew Mew Pudding... Metamorphose!"**

**"Mew Mew Mint... Metamorphose!"**

The four Mew Mew's went to the location that Ryou gived them.

* * *

A few minutes before the fight.

Arend and Ichigo walked through Tokyo. They went towards to Café Mew Mew.

"So Ichigo what kind of friends do you have", asked Arend.

"Well one of my friends is a model, one of them is very young but is very funny, well to much personal characteristics. It's better to meet them", said Ichigo.

"**Watch out Ichigo!**', shouted Arend.

Arend pushed Ichigo away. Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her eyes she saw a triceratops.

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct", said Ichigo.

The triceratops went with full speed towards Ichigo. Before the triceratops hitted Ichigo, Arend pushed Ichigo again and Arend was hitted.

"Ichigo save yourself I can't hold him anymore, look for a safe place don't worry about me!", screamed Arend.

Ichigo runned away to a safer place. _I can't leave him here alone, it's time to change the side and attack the triceratops. Time for Mew Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo rushed back to the fight.

**"Ichigo, what are you doing here, leave before it's to late!**", shout Arend.

"No, I'm going to fight that monster", said Ichigo.

"**What? That's suicide!**", shout Arend.

"**Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose**!

In front of his eyes, Arend saw a cat girl wearing a pink dress, pink boots and pink gloves. Arend was shocked  
_Ichigo's a Mew Mew? What I saw in the news she was the first leader. _Arend lost lost his consciousness.

"**For attacking a harmless boy, I'll be of Service** ~**Nyan!**

Ichigo attacked the triceratops. She punched and kicked him, but the triceratops rushed on Mew Ichigo and tackled her. _  
I can't lose a lot of time, if this isn't over in 2 minutes I will change in a cat_. The triceratops wanted to tackle Ichigo again, but a thunder ray fell on him. The light blinded Ichigo.

"Where am I?", asked Ichigo.

In front of Mew Ichigo appeared the same dragon.

"Mew Ichigo don't be afraid I won't hurt you. There is no time for an explanation but use the necklase I gave you. Enter the portal and use you all your power to defeat that triceratops. After you defeated the triceratops go back to your allies, Earth is in danger and only if you work together you can protect earth."

"But what about my powers, if I stay in Mew Ichigo for more than 3 minutes I will change in a cat"

"Don't think about that, I already solved your problem, so fight and defeat it!"

Ichigo entered the portal and she saw the triceratops. The triceratops roared and rushed to Mew Ichigo, try to tackle her. Ichigo dodged the attack very easy.

"Strawberry bell, let's finish this" A pink bell appeared.

"**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!**" a huge ray of energy hurted the triceratops. The triceratops disappeared and there appeared an egg.

A few secondes later the other Mew Mew's appeared.

"Mew Ichigo are you okay?", asked all of the Mew Mew's.

"Don't worry about me, but about him, we must go back to Café Mew Mew."

Everyone went to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

So this was the end of this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

In the next chapter the enemy will appeared. Also the aliens will make soon a return.

I still need an name for the "Evil Organisation" so post in your review if you know an name :)

Flashkabem out!


	4. Awakening

Welcome by Chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews and also Iris the name is good, but I don't think it will be. Maybe I should use the word "ancient". But thanks for your exhibit.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I own Arend and the necklase.

Quick notes:

"Say something"  
_thought  
"Flashback"_

* * *

At the moment in Cafe Mew Mew Ryou was checking the money. A man with long brown hair walked to Ryou.

"Ryou where is everyone?", asked Keiichiro

"Ichigo changed in a Mew Mew and and I thought she was getting attacked. So Berry, Luttuce, Pudding and Mint leaved to Ichigo's present location to help her", said Ryou.

"Okay, I will prepare tea for them if they come back. I hope also that Ichigo-san comes back.", said Keiichiro.

Keiichiro went back to the kitchen to prepare tea. Ryou was looking at the clock.  
_They sure take their time. I hope they come all fast back._

A few secondes later the Tokyo Mew Mew include Ichigo returned.

"Welcome back everyone. Ichigo what the hell you thinking with leaving us and make never contact", said Ryou.

"There's no time to explain that. Please help my friend", said Ichigo.

Ryou looked on Ichigo and he saw that she wears a boy. Ryou recognised the boy it was Arend.

"Keiichiro prepare a bed. We have a person who has lost his consciousness", said Ryou.

Ichigo gave Arend to Ryou. Ryou weared Arend to his bed. A few minutes later Keiichiro examined Arend.

"Well as I can see he has a lot of damage. Before I can examine him further can you tell us what happened Ichigo-san?", asked Keiichiro.

"Arend and I wanted to visit Cafe Mew Mew. But then a triceratops appeared and attacked us. When the triceratops wanted to tackle me. Before he hit me Arend puched me away, but he get hitten. Then I change into Mew Ichigo. When I got only 2 minutes left a huge ray of thunder hitted the triceratops. Then I defeated the triceratops.", said Ichigo.

In the meantime Ryou went to the computer to check a few things. Everyone except Keiichiro went outside.

"So Ichigo who is this person?", asked Mint.

"This is someone I already knew since I was a baby. But I didn't see him for eight years, because he was forced to move Indonesia. Now we are on the same school.", said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I saw you stayed more than 3 minutes in your Mew Mew form, but you didn't change in a cat, so something special must happened. Can you tell us what happened?", asked Ryou when he came back from the computer.

"Sure, but now is not the time. I want to tell everyone include Arend what happened", said Ichigo.

"I understand, Arend also helped us to protect the store. When he fought against the thieves I saw something special in his fighting, I think he didn't show all of his power.", said Ryou.

"Okay, but first Zakuro-san needs to return before I tell anything.", said Ichigo.

Keiichiro was ready with checking Arend and also went outside. Everyone was sitting on a bench near the tree he planted a few days ago. He went to the bench.

"What I saw was that he got a lot of damage, but if he rest here I think he will be recovered tomorrow in the morning, but he can't leave this place because he get a kind of poison that makes him weaker when he move from place to place.", said Keiichiro.

"Everyone should go to home", said Ryou.

Everyone leaved the place. Ryou went back to Cafe Mew Mew.

"So Ichigo do you think you came back to the Mew Mew's?", asked Berry.

"I think I will, why don't we talk tomorrow about this in Cafe Mew Mew. Tomorrow is it Friday so last school day. Then we can have a sleep-over in Mint's house?", asked Ichigo.

"Hmm, sure. I hope onee-sama will come back tomorrow".

In the park they went back to their own homes.

* * *

Meanwhile at a unknown location.

"Master I tested the triceratops, but someone defeated it."

"Who defeated the triceratops?"

"I believe they are called the Tokyo Mew Mew. What should we do now?"

"Nothing yet, just look for the parts that we needed for my plan. The first thing you need to do is some research. Not about the enemy, but about the parts we needed. **And don't dare to look for the enemy and attack them.**"

"Yes master."

* * *

In the morning in Café Mew Mew was everyone sleeping except Arend.

_What happened with me, oh no maybe the triceratops kidnapped me. Wait what happened with Ichigo. Wait the only thing I remember is that Ichigo changed in a Mew Mew._

When Arend tried to walk he still feeled the pain of the battle. Arend didn't where he was, but he saw a computer.  
_Maybe if I go on the computer, I can find my current position. _

"Good that you are awake Arend", said Ryou when he entered the room.

"Ryou what are you doing here are you also kidnapped by the triceratops?", asked Arend.

Ryou laughed at his comment. "No, you know that Ichigo is a Mew Mew right?", asked Ryou.

"So wait it's true that Ichigo is a Mew Mew, but how do you know that?", asked Arend.

"Because I'm the leader of the Mew Project.", said Ryou.

"**What?!**", said Arend.

"Arend, I can see that you have a good heart. I hope our friendship won't end.", said Ryou.

_It's true what Ryou said. I still remember his text messages when I went to school._

_"Hey Arend,_

_Yesterday you said to me that you are going to school. I wishs you good luck with your first school day._

See you soon,

_Ryou."_

_"_Ryou it's cool that you are the leader of the Mew-Project. You must know, when I saw the Tokyo Mew Mew fighting against the thieves, a part of me was afraid but another part of me wanted to fight. So I don't know if I can help you, but I give my full 100 percent.", said Arend.

"Because of your injuries you can't go to school. I already called the school and they said okay.", said Ryou.

"Okay then I can help you in the Cafe", said Arend.

* * *

After school Ichigo get a Text Message from Ryou.

"Hey Ichigo,

Everything is okay with Arend. Everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew has a day-off, because you are back.  
Everyone is waiting for you in the park.

Ryou."

Ichigo went to the park and saw Mint, Berry and Lettuce.

"Where is pudding?", asked Ichigo.

"Look, a girl who is coppying Zakuro. The same long, glossy, raven hair", said Mint.

"Look! Mint you can see another girl who looks like Pudding", said Ichigo.

A few secondes later the two girls went to Ichigo's group.

"Mint, never say to me that someone is trying to copy me.", said Zakuro.

Everyone especially Mint was shocked that Zakuro could hear from a distance of 10 meter what Mint said.

"Zakuro, give the note, give the note", said Pudding.

"Which note?", everyone asked.

Zakuro walked in the direction of Ichigo. Zakuro gave the note to Ichigo

"From who is this Zakuro-san?", asked Ichigo.

"I went to the United Kingdom and I saw Aoyoma. He said to me that I need to give this note to you."

"Okay, it's getting dark. Ichigo in my opinion it is better to open the letter from Masaya to in my house.", said Mint.

Everyone followed Mint to her home.

* * *

Well this was the end of Chapter 3.

Reviews please.

I still haven't a name for the "Evil Organisation", so if you know a name post it in a review.

The next chapter won't have a fight. But the chapter's after the next chapter will have a lot of fights before anyone asks me.


	5. Rock Z and party

Welcome by Chapter 4 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I own Arend, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico and the necklase and the story of Gregious and the White Dragon.

Quick notes:

"Say something" _thought "Flashback"_

* * *

Everyone was in Mint's house. They were just talking and they promised each other that they will read the note when it's 11 o'clock.

"So Pudding did Tart visit you?", asked Ichigo.

"Taruto promised me that he would visit me, I will wait forever", said Pudding.

"That's so", before Ichigo could finish her sense she saw that Pudding was playing with Mint's dog Miki.

"Ichigo-san, it's time to open the note", Lettuce said.

Everyone looked at Lettuce.

"Did I said something wrong, I'm so sorry!", said Lettuce.

Everyone laughed at Lettuce.

"No problem, we were just joking", Ichigo said.

"Even Ryou would laugh, because you ...", before Pudding could finish her sense Lettuce was talking very loudly with a blushing face.

Everyone laughed at the strange situation. "So Ichigo are you going to open the note", said Zakuro.

"Sure", said Ichigo.

"Dear Ichigo,

How is everything there? Here is everything fine. They even showed me the current state of Earth, and it's bad. But I visited with the Minister of Nature of Japan the meeting how they are going to solve it. Also strange happened with me, a kind of feeling returned. I hope you are doing fine even when you aren't a Mew Mew. Well my time in the United Kingdom is soon over, I think I will return in maximum 2 weeks.

"Sincerely,

Aoyoma Masaya.

"At least Aoyoma maked not another girlfriend", said Pudding.

Ichigo looked really angry at Pudding's comment. Her face was red like a tomato.

"Ichigo, Puding-chan is still a little child, sometimes she doesn't know what she said", said Lettuce.

"Yeah but Pudding said romantic things about Tart and, and, and..."

Ichigo runned to the toilet. The other Mew Mew's followed her, they heared her voice.

"Aoyoma-kun, I miss you very much. I hope you will return previously. But what did you mean with a kind of feeling returned?", said Ichigo.

"Ichigo has a hard time", said Mint.

Everyone nodded on Mint's comment.

"Let's do this and that", said Berry.

"Okay let's do this!", said everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile at a still unknown location.

"And did you find information about the parts?", asked the boss.

"Well we had a little encounter with our enemy..."

"What?!, you know I said that you must look for problems with the enemy."

"No, you didn't"

"Do you want to look on the screen?"

He looked at the screen. On the screen he saw himself and the boss. **"And don't dare to look for the enemy and attack them.**"

"No not that encounter, but for information I sent Comico."

"Oh no... what happened"

"Why tell it if I can show it."

"Okay Egma show it"

Egma and the boss looked at the screen. They saw a boy with black hair in a tuft, he wears with red t-shirt with a v-neck and he wears black leather shoes with jeans. He walked to the bookcase.

_Damn I can't find it, if I come back with no information Egma will kill me. Hmm maybe I can ask that beautiful women over there for information. I see her here everytime when I'm here so..._

The girl that they saw had blonde hair and a pale skin. She wored a beautiful white dress.

"Wait is that girl from the Servers of Light?", asked the boss.

"Yeah, she is from the Servers of Light look!", said Egma.

The boss and Egma looked on the screen. They saw Comico talking with the girl.

"Hey, do you know something about Rock Z?", asked Comico.

"Yep, Rock Z is a special Rock. Rock Z was found in the time of the Romans. They said that one warrior used the stone to defeat a city to free the slaves. His name was Gregious, but on a night when he slept a White Dragon appeared."

"Gregious, you are the chosen-one. You will sleep for 1300 years, you will awake in the year 1800.", said the White Dragon.

"Why am I the chosen-one?", asked Gregious.

"First because you used Rock Z, second your family has a special ability, and you're the one who can handle that special ability . After you slept for a long time, you will became a leader of the greatest allianse in the world. That alliance will keep peace in the space, it's a alliance with all different lives. The name of that allianse is your choise. If you die, your son will be the next leader and then his son will be the leader", said the White Dragon.

"Okay, I understand" said Gregious.

"So Gregious went in a long sleep for more then 1000 years, then he became leader?", asked Comico.

"Yep, that allience exists still. Gregious called it United Star. So everyone willed be united like the stars", said the girl.

"Thanks for your help, because you helped me what's your name?", asked Comico

"My name is Amilla", said Amila.

"Look this is the funniest part, master!", said Egma.

Comico went on his knees, he took something out of his pocket and asked, "Will you go out with me", in his hand was a ticket to the Oprah and a dinner in the Star Tower.

"If I may say the true, I wanted to ask you out for a very long time, but I was shy", said Amilla.

"I was also shy, by the way my name is Comico", said Comico.

Master turned the television off.

"My plan worked, we have all the information I wanted and more.", said Master.

"What do you mean with 'more', master?", asked Egma.

"Well it showed me that you are a good tacticus, and that our romanticist is bussy. So we need more men."

"Your next task is to attack the Tokyo Mew Mew with something that will hold them busy. You are allowed to fight, but you must take time from them", said the Master.

"Sure, but at least tell me your name", said Egma.

"My name is Revo, Egma I'm going to sleep I need a lot of energy for the next step of my plan, so leave the room", said Revo.

Egma leaved the room and went back to the living room. He saw hearts in the eyes of Comico.

"So Comico when are you going out with that girl?", said Egma.

"Amilla, she is so beautiful, nice and also smart.", said Comico.

"Ugh nevermind", said Egma when he went to his own room.

* * *

Ryou, Arend and Keiichiro were in Tokyo Mew Mew. Arend was doing the dishes, Ryou was cleaning the restaurant and Keiichiro finished his pie.

"Good job everyone, this is a pie for all our good afford", said Keiichiro.

"Before you ate Arend we need to wait for our delivery boy", said Ryou.

A few minutes later a boy entered with black short hair with one strand standing up with dark brown eyes and a light skin.

"Last delivery finished in 1:02, but who is that boy?", asked Tasuku.

"My name is Arend, nice to meet you.", said Arend.

"He already knows about everyone is a Mew Mew.", said Ryou.

"Well let's finish this pie before the soccer match start", said Arend.

"You also watch soccer?", said everyone.

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know all of them were big soccer fans. They talked about soccer after they finished the pie.

"I think that Endou Mamoru is a good goalie, his special move God Catch is the best catch move I ever saw", said Ryou.

"Yeah, but I think that Air Stop from the legendary team of Indonesia is also good", said Arend

"The youth of Indonesia didn't participate in this last tournament, I know they are good", said Tasuku.

"Yeah, but I think that Tamashii the Hand from The Little GIants is also good", said Keiichiro.

"Everyone can sleep in Cafe Mew mew, we have a big TV Screen in Keiichiro's room their we can watch Inazuma Japan vs The Kingdom rematch", said Ryou.

"Sure", all of them said.

* * *

Ichigo went back to the room. When she entered the room she couldn't see anything, because it was dark in the room.

The light turned on and Ichigo saw ghosts.

"Gho... Ghots... Ghosts!", screamed Ichigo.

The ghosts danced in a circle. Ichigo laughed because the ghosts danced very strange.

"Okay, okay I know you are the ghosts girls", said Ichigo with teares in her eyes because she laughed to much.

"Ah, it was fun but okay. Ichigo we know that you had a hard time, but we are your friends. If you have problem you must talk about it with your friends, so we hope you came back to the Tokyo Mew Mew", said Berry.

Ichigo cried and and hugged the whole group.

"You are all the best", said Ichigo.

Everyone was happy that Ichigo came back if Mew Ichigo, but Zakuro looked on Ichigo's necklase.

"Ichigo what kind of necklase is that?", asked Zakuro.

"I don't know but I think it's special."

"You must give this necklase to Ryou to examine it", said Zakuro.

"I know, but what kind of present am I going to buy for Aoyoma-Kun"

"Well, I think something beautiful, maked by yourself.", said Lettuce.

It was a few secondes very quiet in the room but then...

"Sure, but because this is a sleepover we miss something very important", said Pudding.

"Music?", said Ichigo.

"Candy?", said Lettuce.

"A scary movie", said Zakuro

"Tea", said Mint.

"Serieus Mint...", said Ichigo.

"We miss a pillow fight!", said Pudding.

Everyone agreed with pudding and they fought with pillows. After the pillow fight they watched a scary movie, the movie was called Scary Movie Part 3. After they finished the movie they talk about it.

"So what do you think about the movie?", asked Ichigo.

"It wasn't that scary that I thought it was more a parody", said Lettuce.

"I really liked the story", said Mint.

"I really liked the part when she asked for postponement of death", said Zakuro.

"Wait that was also genious", said Mint.

"That aliens can pee with their fingers, I can do 100 tricks", said Pudding.

Ichigo looked on the clock. It showed it was 3'o clock in the morning.

"I think it's time to sleep", said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah remind me that I need to give the necklase to Ryou", said Ichigo.

* * *

Well this was chapter 4.

If you know an name for the "Evil Organisation" post it in your review.


	6. Revealing

Welcome by chapter 5 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster.

**Flora thank you for you criticm, look in reviews for my big opinion about your reviews. Don't worry I'm very happy with your reviews ;D**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico and the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

Quick notes:

"Say something" _thought "Flashback"_

* * *

It was Saturday morning and everyone was sleeping in Mint's house, but not everyone was sleeping Zakuro was already awake and walked in the garden of Mint.

_Mint has a beautiful garden with a lot of trees and plants. _

Zakuro looked in the sky and saw a beautiful bird.

_That must be an eagle, they are very rarely here. _

"Zakuro-san, what are you doing here in the morning?", asked someone.

Zakuro looked back and saw red haired girl.

"I'm looking in the sky, because I couldn't sleep Ichigo and also you have a bad hairday", said Zakuro

"Wh... What?!", Ichigo said while she was panicing.

Zakuro chuckled "Let me help you"

Zakuro get some water and did Ichigo's hair. Her hair was beautiful.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that Zakuro-san", said Ichigo.

"You know, it was hard for me when you leaved, you couldn't see but I cried. If I lose a friend again then...", said Zakuro.

"I understand, but don't worry my powers are back and I will help you and I give my full 200 percent!", said Ichigo.

The others Mew Mew's appeared a bit sleepy.

"What are you doing in this morning?", asked Berry

"Nothing specials", both of them said.

All of them went back to the house for breakfast.

All servants were already prepared for the breakfast. One of the servants stand up.

"Ladies for breakfast you will have scrambled eggs with Tomato and Cheese. For drinking you will have a cup of tea.", said one of the servants.

Everyone was finished with their breakfast. They went above to change their clothes in a half hour everyone was ready.

"So Ichigo-san it's time to go back to Cafe Mew Mew", said Lettuce.

Everyone went with the Mint's limousine to Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew, the boys talked about the match of yesterday between Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom.

"It was a good match, 2-0 for Inazuma Japan", said Tasuku.

"Yeah, that shot from Edgar was really cool", said Keiichiro.

"Yeah, I believed the name of that shot was Excalibur", said Ryou.

"But Big Bang from Inazuma Japan is a dangerous shot", said Arend.

All of them nodded on the comment of Arend. They already eated a few cakes with milk and bread.

"The shop is for today closed", said Ryou.

"Why?", said Tasuku.

"Ichigo sent me very late a Text Message that she wanted to talk about something", said Ryou.

All the Mew Mew's entered the shop.

"We are back...", said Ichigo.

"**Ichigo what the hell are you thinking, you know that I have problem with sleeping when someone disturbed me and then on 3 o'clock you sent me a Text Message**", said Ryou.

**"Oh yeah, the restaurant don't look nice. Wait I don't mean nice I mean it looks horrible, it looks like a few cow's hold a** **party**",said Ichigo.

"Are they always like this?", asked Arend.

"Yep they are", said everyone.

"Ichigo are you going to give this necklase to Ryou", asked Zakuro.

"Oh yeah you are right", said Ichigo.

Ichigo gived the necklase to Ryou. Ryou looked to the necklase.

"How did you get it?", asked Ryou.

"Okay I will tell you the story", said Ichigo.

"A few days ago I had a dream about a dragon, I didn't had a clear picture, but I saw on his form that it was a dragon. He throwed a necklase. Then he roared and rays of thunder ended the dream. After that during the fight a ray of thunder hitted the triceratops, then I had a conversation with him. After that I defeated him, and that's how I got the necklase".

"Okay, I understand let me examine the necklase", said Ryou.

Ryou walked away with the necklase to examine it. Ryou was already 1 hour away.

"Geez it takes so much time", said Ichigo.

"Maybe it's from a matrial that Ryou never saw before", said Arend.

Keiichiro entered the place.

"Everyone, Ryou want to see you", said Keiichiro.

Everyone followed Keiichiro to Ryou. There they saw Ryou.

"Ryou what do you want to tell us?", said Berry.

"Listen, I analyzed the necklase, and I found something intresting. It's made of a special kind of Rock. I looked on the Internet but there I found something special about a Rock called Rock Z"

"Sorry everyone, but I have a headache, so I think I'm going to home, I will look for information about Rock Z", said Arend.

Arend leaved the group.

_Brother are you okay?_

_**Yeah, but Arend your time runs out, you must find a manner to get me out of you.**_

_What do you mean Brother?_

**_You runs out of a lot of energy, that potion what you had was from me, because you use all of your energy to save me._**

_Pyro, you are my brother. I don't know what happened, but we must find an answer for all our questions. _**_You are still the same after all the years, you care only about other people and not about yourself. It's good but sometimes it isn't. Eat something colds like ice cream._**

_Okay I will eat ice cream, how did you know I wanted to eat ice cream._

**_First because I'm your brother and also because I'm inside of you._**

* * *

Meanwhile at a unkown location.

Egma, Revo and Comico were sitting on the bench.

"Egma are you prepared for the attack?", asked Revo.

"Yep boss I'm", said Egma.

"And what are you going do to Comico?", asked Egma.

"I'm going out with Amilla, I really miss her, do you have some tips?", asked Comico.

"Off course, don't attack like a stupid boy. Also be a gentle man and talk about the feeling of the girls. And don't show that you are bored, if you do that you are doomed...", said Egma.

"I will do my best", said Comico.

Comico leaved the base.

"So, how are you going to attack them?", asked Revo.

"I will attack them by myself with a saber tooth tiger", said Egma.

"You really like ancient animals", said Revo.

"Well I like them, but they are very strong", said Egma.

"Okay, prepare yourself with enough energy, so eat and drink that's your mission", said Revo

"Okay", said Egma.

Egma leaved also the base. Revo was alone in the base.

_I must look for a lot of information and also for new recruits, the enemy maked their first move I can feel that._

* * *

_"I hope everything is okay with Arend", said Ichigo._

_"I hope it also, _but Ichigo is it normal that the necklase change from color and form?"

"I don't know", said Ichigo.

In Ichigo's mind a strange voice in her head said a kind of spell.

"Fire, Eletricity and Ice once they were one life. The dragon of electricity is the dragon of the ideals.", said Ichigo.

In front of the group, out of the stone it turned to a black stone. The black stone went in the sky and black air around the stone appeared. The stone broke and inside the stone was a black dragon, with elektricity around him. He landed in front of the group.

"Thank you that you wake me up", said the Dragon.

"What is your name?", asked Ichigo.

"My name is Zekrom", said Zekrom.

"Are you the same dragon from my dreams?", asked Ichigo.

"Yep I'm, you was the perfect person to wake me up and your reward is this special necklase, your powers will became stronger. This is a special necklase for you", said Zekrom.

"Zekrom are you the same dragon from the legend of Gregious?", asked Zakuro.

"No, listen to this story. The dragon in the Legend was a Ice-Plasma dragon, but because there were three different heroes, we splitted and 3 dragons appeared. Zekrom, Kyurem and Reshiram. I am the electricity dragon, Reshiram is the Fire Dragon and Kyurem is the Ice Dragon. I need to find my person to follow, I feeled a kind of feeling, but when I was here I feeled nothing", said Zekrom

Ichigo whispered to Zakuro:"Do you think he is talking about Arend"

"I think so, but we need to help him", said Zakuro.

"Zekrom, why was I the perfect person to wake you up?", asked Ichigo.

"You have a pure heart, and you saved the world. Your Mew Mew's fight for the peace of people. That's something that I really like of you, it's a kind of ideal and you had the biggest one that's the reason you was the perfect person. I'm the dragon of the ideals", said Zekrom.

"Okay, so Zekrom how can we help you", asked Keiichiro.

"I don't know, Ichigo I can hide in your necklase if that's allowed", asked Zekrom.

"No problem", said Ichigo.

* * *

In the meantime Egma was eating and drinking in a nice restaurant. _I feel a bit bored, I think I have enough energy to summon the saber tooth tiger and also to fight the Tokyo Mew Mew. Thanks to my triceratops I know how they look and there was also a boy. I think I will attack that boy. _Egma looked for Arend and he found him in the park. He summoned the saber tooth tiger and the saber tooth tiger went to Arend.

**_Arend watch out a saber tooth tiger is near._**

_What, they were extinct like that triceratops._

**_Jump to right now!_**

Arend jumped to right, and he dodged lucky the attack from the saber tooth tiger thanks to his brother.

_**Arend it's time to show that saber tooth tiger our real power.**_

_Okay. _Arend picked a sword from his pocket.

_**It's a long time since we used that sword.**_

The fight started.

* * *

Well this was the end of chapter 5.

Next chapter a big fight.

I still need a name for the "Evil Organisation"

So if you know a name post it in a review.

Flashkabem out!


	7. Fight against sabre tooth tiger

Welcome by chapter 6.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico and the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

Quick Notes:

"Say Something"  
_Thinking_  
_"Flashback"_

* * *

_What the hell is a saber tooth tigre doing here?_

_**I don't know brother, but attack him with everything you got!**_

_I will try._

Arend attacked the saber tooth tigre. Arend tried to attack with his sword.

_Dang it won't work brother what should we do, we can't contact the Tokyo Mew Mew, alone I'm, I'm..._

_**Arend you need to focus!**_

_Okay I will try._

_**Listen, this sabre tooth tigre can't be defeaten with just using a sword. You need to use your heart in your attack, that is your strong point.**_

_You are right. I will give it a shot!_

* * *

In the meantime in Cafe Mew Mew

Zekrom was inside the necklace of Ichigo.

_Someone is getting attacked... I need to find this out._

Zekrom leaved the necklace and nobody noticed it that he leaved.

Zekrom flyed around the city, after 10 minutes for looking he saw that a young boy is fighting against a sibre tooth tiger.

_Were they not extinct? But I will use one of my special abilities for fast help._

Zekrom roared in the sky.

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew

"**Aaaah!**", screamed Ichigo.

"What's wrong Ichigo?, asked everyone

Ichigo trembeled and and from her eyes came a blue light.

Ryou entered the room with keiichiro, Ryou dropped everything he was shocked what he saw.

"**What's happening with Ichigo?**", asked Ryou.

Ichigo saw a city, she saw people and went to one of them.

"Hello", said Ichigo.

But they ignored her, Ichigo tried many times and then she realized that the people couldn't see her.

_What's happening with me? Am I crazy?_

"No you are not crazy, this is my special ability telepathy", said a voice in Ichigo.

"Zekrom is this your doing?", asked Ichigo.

"Yes it's, follow me!", said Zekrom.

A few secondes later she saw on a another location.

"Where are we?", said Ichigo.

"There is something wrong, a saber tooth tiger is attacking a young boy, you must help"

"Wait.. That's Arend!", said Ichigo.

Then Ichigo felled and lay on the ground of Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ichigo what happened?", asked Berry.

"Everyone, Arend's getting attacked by a saber tooth tiger we need to help him!", said Ichigo.

"Tokyo Mew Mew go!", said Ryou.

**Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Mint Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphose!**

Everyone transformed and rushed to the battle. Keiichiro and Ryou followed the Mew Mew's with the car.

* * *

Arend and the saber tooth tiger had both a hard fight. Arend dealed some slashes with his sword, but the saber tooth tiger also slashed Arend with his claws. Egma looked from a distance to the fight.

_This fight is getting borring, maybe I should peform a few tricks on the tiger._

"Halam, shapam koumi!", said Egma.

The tiger changed a lot, now he stand on two legs instead of 4 legs. He also weared a sword, shield and a helmet.

Arend was not paying attention because of the sabre tooth tigre severe change. The tiger hit him hard with his sword.

"Ooooouuuuch, that hurts", said Arend.

The tiger walked to Arend, he stand there still for a few secondes.

_Where's he waiting for brother?_

_Watch out!_

But it was already to late, the saber tooth tiger jumped to the air.

"Ultimate Attack, sabre sword attack!", said the sabre tooth tiger.

During the fall he made circular motions, like a drillbur he felled. His teeth merged with his sword and with a heavy impact he hitted Arend.

Egma was shocked wat he saw, his sabre tooth tiger peformed an Ultimate Attack.

_I didn't know he could do that, hmm this is getting intresting more people._

The Tokyo Mew Mew arrived and they were shocked what they saw.

* * *

Ichigo rushed to Arend.

"Arend wake up!", screamed Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm fine, defeat that sabre tooth tiger", said Arend.

"**For the sake of the world... I'll fight with all my might!**", said Berry.

Berry rushed to the sabre tooth tiger.

"Serieus, this is an insult for me. You alone vs me, but at least I will have some fun"

The fight was a bit harder than sabre tooth tiger tought. Mew Berry formed a good match against Tigre.

**"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"**

The attack hitted sabre tooth tiger.

"You are stronger than I thought little girl, but I know your weak spot", said sabre tooth tiger.

"What?", said Berry.

Sabre tooth tigre roared so hard as he can. Even from 100 miles away people heared it.

"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!**", screamed Berry when she felt on the ground.

"I know it, because you have that huge ears, you hear better then normal and so harder sound is fatal for you", said sabre tooth tiger.

Ichigo and the other Mew Mew's joined the battle.

"Well this boy is stronger than that triceratops", said Ichigo.

"Let's the fight begin", said sabre tooth tigre.

* * *

In the meantime Ryou and Keiichiro rushed over to Arend.

"Arend are you okay?", said Ryou.

"Well, I can feel better, but I'm capable to fight", said Arend

"You say yes, but your body says no, you need to rest", said Keiichiro.

Tasuku arrived at the fight.

"I feeled that Berry was in trouble, so I think I came help her"

"Mew Berry lays there, but don't help her. That tiger isn't pussy", said Arend.

"Then we need to make a plan", said Ryou.

"I have an idea, listen", said Arend.

Arend picked a kind of device, it looked like a computer.

"What's this?", asked Tasuku.

"When I was young, I got this from my parents, I can simulate here my plans", said Arend.

"I will distract the attention of the tiger", said Arend.

"But isn't that fatal?", asked Ryou.

"No, I can run to a safe spot to fight him and win time. In the meantime all of you can make a plan to defeat that tigre", said Arend.

"Use this Arend.", said Keiichiro.

Keiichiro gived Arend a chip.

"With this chip I can contact you, all you need to do is do it in your ear", said Keiichiro.

"Let's go", said Arend.

* * *

"Okay everyone use your attack", said Ichigo.

**"Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno!"**

**"Ribbon Mint Echo!"**

**"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"**

**"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"**

**"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!**

**"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"**

All of the attacks hitted sabre tooth tigre, and a huge explosion came. After the explosion you only saw smoke.

"Yeeey we defeated him", said Ichigo.

"Not so fast", said sabre tooth tiger.

"How?!", said Ichigo.

"I'm not that weak", said sabre tooth tiger.

"Hey sabre, why are you fighting against girls, if you can fight against me", said Arend.

"You need a lot of confidence to say that, I will make you regret that", said sabre tooth tiger.

Arend runned to another place and sabre tooth tiger followed him.

_Everything is according to the plan, brother._

_**Arend you need a lot of confidence to do that.**_

_I have a few tricks left._

* * *

Everyone went back to the guys and Berry saw that Tasuku was there.

"Tasuku what are you doing here, it's dangerous", said Berry.

"I didn't get my hug for today and also I'm here to help you, two people who love each other can do everything", said Tasuku.

"Everyone, Arend is buying time to attack that tigre, so we need to make a plan", said Ryou.

Zekrom appeared out of the necklace of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you have a new move, because I give some of my power to you. It's called 'Ribon Strawberry Thunder'.", said Zekrom.

"Really?", said Ichigo.

"Yes", said Zekrom.

"I want to help you, but I used all of my power for today. So I am going to rest, I'm sorry", said Zekrom.

"No problem", all of them said.

Well let's join the fight!, said Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else Arend and Tiger were fighting.

"You are showing more power than a few minutes ago", said tiger.

"I'll give everything to defeat you", said Arend.

Arend was faster with the sword then normal. He hitted a lot of times Tigre.

"Hmph, it's time to use my Ultimate Attack", said tiger.

Tigre jumped in the air.

"Here comes sabre sword attack", said Tigre.

"I can't lose!", said Arend.

"Okay it's time to use it!", screamed Arend.

Arend holded his sword to the air, it looked like was charging.

_Little, little more, finally it's enough._

"Ultimate Attack, Sword of Doom!", screamed Arend.

The sword shooted a large shot that stopped sabre sword attack and also defeated sabre tooth tigre.

The other Mew Mew's appeared.

"You did it Arend, you defeated tiger!", said Ichigo.

"Congratz", all of them said.

During the felicitations, tiger disappeared. He was floating in the air with Egma.

"It's not a shame that you lose, that boy has more power than I thought and also you fought a lot.  
You need to rest" , said Egma.

"Thank you master", said siber tooth tigre.

Tigre disappeared, but Egma stayed. He looked to the Tokyo Mew Mew.

_This team of girls can be a big problem, I need to report this to revo._

Egma disappeared also.

* * *

Everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew went back to Cafe Mew Mew.

"It still is a surprise that you defeated the sable tooth tiger, but strange he disappeared", said Zakuro.

"Well, it was a kind of lucky that I peformed my Ultimate Attack", said Arend.

"No, you defeated him hard Arend", said Ichigo.

"Pudding still wants to play with tigre", said Pudding.

"Okay, but is everything okay with Berry?", asked Mint.

All of them looked to Berry, she was laying on a bed. Keiichiro looked to Berry.

"Everything is okay with you Berry, you ears are not damaged. But it was the shock", said keiichiro.

"Thanks god, I really hated his roar, it was very loud!", said Berry.

Berry walked to Tasuku and they hugged each other.

"Why are they hugging each other?", asked Arend.

"They do that since the mother of Berry died", said Ichigo.

"Ah, I understand", said Arend.

Ryou came out of the kitchen with some cakes.

"Everyone eat this, because you defeated that tigre. Also I think we have a new enemy", said Ryou.

Everyone didn't hear the last part of the sentence of Ryou. Everyone eated the cake.  
When everyone was finished with eating, they went back to home.

* * *

Arend walked with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you tired?"

"Yeah, that fight was hard, but you defeated him", said Ichigo.

"Yes, but it was thanks to you", said Arend.

"Why me?", said Ichigo.

"You protected me when I was unconscious, that's the reason that I fought back", said Arend.

Arend hugged Ichigo and cried.

"Why are you crying?", said Ichigo.

"Because you are only one of my few friends"

"Arend even when you are my enemy, you are still my friend. Trust me", said Ichigo.

"Thanks, do you think it's allowed from your parents that I can eat by you?", asked Arend.

"I think it, they really liked you when you was young. So I think it wouldn't be a problem", said Ichigo.

Arend and Ichigo walked to Ichigo's house and knocked on the door. Shintaro opened the door.

"Welcome Ichigo and... a boy?!", said Shintaro.

"It's good to see you again daShin", said Arend.

"Arend? Are you that?", asked Shintaro.

"Yep daShin", said Arend.

"I'm very happy that you still use daShin", said Shintaro.

"Dad is Arend allowed to sleep here and eat here?", asked Ichigo.

"Yep, welcome Arend!", said Shintaro.

* * *

After the diner, Arend, Ichigo and Icihigo's parents watched a movie.  
After the movie, they talked a few minutes.

"It's time to go to bed, Arend you will sleep in the same room as Ichigo", said Shintaro.

Ichigo noticed something strange about her father, something missed. But she ignored it.

Shintaro and Sakura went to their own room.

"Normaly you won't allow to sleep a boy in the same as Ichigo", said Sakura.

"Yeah but Arend is an exception", said Shintaro.

"Okay honey good night", said Sakura.

Ichigo changed herself in her own room and Arend in the bathroom. Arend weared a pyjama with short sleeves and short pants. Ichigo saw that Arend had muscles. Ichigo weared a pink pyjama with strawberries on it.

"You are also beautiful in a pyjama Ichigo", said Arend.

Ichigo blushed on Arend's comment "Thanks", said Ichigo.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?", asked Ichigo.

"I need to go to a special place, after that I'm going to look for something, so you can't see me except in the morning", said Arend.

"Okay, I will work tomorrow in Cafe Mew Mew", said Ichigo.

"Good night Ichigo, oh yeah before I forgot to say, I really like to see you again", said Arend.

"Good night Arend", said Ichigo.

* * *

Well this was the end of chapter 6.

Reviews are appreciate, that will help the story. Next chapter will be a special chapter.


	8. Church

Welcome by chapter 7.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico and the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

Quick Notes:

"Say Something"  
_Thinking_  
_"Flashback"_

* * *

Comico was in his own room. He looked at the pictures that he made during the date with Amilla.  
_Amilla is so beautiful. I hope Amilla liked the data._

*Comico you have a sms*

_My ringtone is so handy I hope it's from Amilla._

"Hey Comico,

Do you want to join me to church?

Greetz,

Amilla"

_I never went to church, but for Amilla I will do everything._

Comico sended an SMS that he will join her to the church.

"Hey Comico,

Thanks, I will see you in Tokyo Railway Station 10 o'clock.

Greetz,

Amilla"

Comico changed his clothes. Comico weared a spencer with black jeans, belt and Nike Shoes.  
He brushed his teeth and did his hair with gail.

Comico went to the Tokyo Railway Station.

* * *

Meanwhile Egma talked with Revo about the fight.

"So sabre tooth tigre peformed an Ultimate Attack?", asked Revo.

"Yes, also one of the enemies peformed an Ultimate Attack", said Egma.

"Egma this time you are going to fight alone", said Revo.

"Okay, am I allowed to attack with everything I got?", asked Egma.

"Yes, prepare yourself. Attack on 12 o'clock, that's the perfect time", said Revo.

Egma leaved the room and Revo looked out the window and saw that Comico leaved the base

_He's in love, I think it's good for him. He's still a young teenager and also my son._

* * *

Ichigo and Arend already eated their breakfast.

"Good luck with your job Ichigo, I need to go bye"

Arend leaved the house. Ichigo also leaved the house and she went to Cafe Mew Mew.  
A few minutes later Ichigo arrived in Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ichigo even when it's your first work day, you are late", said Ryou.

"You moron!", said Ichigo.

"You are a idiot, an idiot is dumber then an moron", said Ichigo.

"Stop the fight, this is Ichigo-san 's first work day, so let's try to be nice", said Keiichiro.

"Thanks Akasaka-san", said Ichigo.

Ichigo leaved the room and went to her locker.

**_Ichigo, I feel something in you _****and it has something to do with Aoyoma.**

_How do you know that Zekrom?_

**_I'm inside you so I know everything about you. Don't worry it's a secret._**

A few minutes later Ichigo came back in her waitress uniform.

"It's time to open the restaurant", said Ryou.

Ryou opened the restaurant and nobody entered.  
They waited for an hour.

"Why is nobody here?", asked Ichigo.

"Oh no, it's, it's...", said Lettuce

"What is it?", asked Mint.

"It's Sunday", said Lettuce.

"Wait wasn't it today the special day of the Church that just opened in Tokyo?", asked Keiichiro.

"Yeah it's .Everyone you have a day-off", said Ryou.

Everyone leaved the Cafe. Ichigo joined Berry and Tasuku.

"So what are you going to do?", asked Ichigo.

"I wanted to take Berry to the park for a nice picknick", said Tasuku.

"And what are you going to do Ichigo", asked Berry.

"I think I'm going to that new church, I have a bad feeling about it", said Ichigo.

"Okay bye Ichigo", said Berry.

Ichigo went to the new church. The church had a cool design, two towers and in the middle a big building, before the door it had a kind of cross. Ichigo entered the building.

"Welcome madam, you can sit there", said one men of the church.

"Thank you", said Ichigo.

Ichigo sat in the chair. Someone went to Ichigo.

"Do you mind if I sit here?", asked the boy.

Ichigo looked to the boy and she recognized it was Arend.

"Sure Arend, but why are you here?", asked Ichigo.

"Since I was young I went to the church every Sunday", said Arend.

The church service begins.

* * *

Camilla and Comico were on the same Church as Ichigo and Arend. They enjoyed the service.

"Camilla why does the pastor told story from that book and I don't get it", said Comico.

"The pastor tells stories from the Bible then he makes a comparisin with the real life", said Camilla.

"That's smart", said Comico.

Comico looked around in the church and saw two statues.

"Camilla, what are that statues?"

"That are the two dragon, they have something to do with our religion. That two dragons are Zekrom and Reshiram. Both of the dragons have something to do with United Star and also with the tale of Gregious", said Camilla.

"But now we are going to listen what the pastor says", said Camilla.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the church Egma walked around the church.

"This is perfect for my plan"

Egma picked a special kind of device and planted it on all the sides of the church. Egma chuckled.

"This time, the enemy will know that we are still here", said Egma.

"Okay, 5 , 4 , 3 , 2, 1" said Egma

A huge explosion came. A special kind of barrier appeared around the church.

* * *

Inside the church everyone was shocked of the explosion.

"**Everyone you need to leave!**", screamed the pastor.

Everyone rushed to the door. When they tried to escape they collide against a barrier.

"What's this?", asked Ichigo.

Egma appeared.

"Muahahaha, I'm Egma, member of the Ancient Dragons. We are going to rule the world, so panic and scream because nobody can help you!", said Egma.

Meanwhile Arend and Ichigo looked to Egma.

"We need to protect the people from him", said Ichigo.

"Indeed, but if it's true what he said, we can't contact the Tokyo Mew Mew for help", said Arend.

"Yeah, but we still can defeat him", said Ichigo.

**Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!**

Ichigo changed in Mew Ichigo, Arend picked his sword from his belt. They jumped to the place where Egma stood.

"So you two showed up"

"For the future of the Earth, _I'll be at your service Nya_!", said Ichigo.

"The power of justice is with me, prepare yourself to lose!", said Arend.

"Let's the fight-", said Ichigo.

"Begin", said Egma and Arend.

* * *

Sorry for this short chapter, the next chapter will be big with a lot of surprises.

Flashkabem out!


	9. Clash! Strange battle in the Church

Welcome by chapter 8 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Ichigo and Arend rushed to Egma.

"Pathetic fools", said Egma.

"IceZero", said Egma. A beam came from Egma's staff and it hitted Arend and Ichigo. They were stuck in a block of ice.

"Do you see humans, the ex-leader of Tokyo Mew Mew has been defeaten", said Egma.

"This can't be true", screamed one of the persons.

"Don't lose the hope, god will be with us", said the pastor.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Arend were still frozen.  
_It's my turn to fight against Egma._

A huge ray of thunder landed on Arend and Ichigo, the block of ice broke. A black dragon appeared. The dragon roared.

"Wait is that the dragon of the statue?", asked one of the persons.

"Ze...- Zekrom", said the pastor.

Zekrom flyed to the air. "Time for Fusion Bolt", said Zekrom.

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst off its body. A violet forcefield then forms around Zekrom's body and it slams Egma.

"That power is huge" said Egma.

"Rama, kama sha", said Egma.

15 giants appeared. They had all different colors.

"Giants attack the humans", commanded Egma. He laughed very evil.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew, was Keiichiro watching television. He watched "Cooking with stars".  
A few seconds later the screen goes black.

"Welcome by News4you, this is an emergency request. There are reports that someone of the Evil Organisation Ancient Dragons attacked the new church in Tokyo. It is advised that everyone need to stay indoors, thanks for your attention", said the reporter.

"Hmm it's time that the Tokyo Mew Mew will join this fight", said Keiichiro.

Keiichiro went to the computer, he opened a special program so he could contact every Mew Mew.

"Everyone, the new church in Tokyo is getting attacked. Everyone is needed to safe the people!", said Keiichiro.

"Mint here, I will help"

"Zakuro here, I'm already on my way"

"Berry here, I will help also with Tasuku"

"Lettuce and Pudding here we'll help you"

"Ryou here, I will go by car and going to research this attack"

"Everyone good luck, but Ichigo didn't response I will look for her current location", said Keiichiro.

"Ichigo-san didn't response?", asked Lettuce.

"I found her, she's...", said Keiichiro shocked.

"Where's she?!", said everyone.

"She's in the new church, I must stay here", said Keiichiro.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew arrived at the churche.

"What's this thing Ryou?", asked Zakuro.

"**This is an barrier, Tokyo Mew Mew let's go!**", said Ryou.

**Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Mint Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphose!**

"Everyone attack this barrier with everything you got, we need to free the people there", said Ryou.

**"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"**

**"Ribbon Mint Echo!"**

**"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"**

**"Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno!"**

**"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"**

All the attacks hitted the barrier. A explosion came and there appeared smoke, but when the smoke disappeared the barrier was still there.

"The attacks didn't work", said Tasuku.

"Should I try it", said a mysterious voice.

"What are you doing here?!", said Mint

* * *

Meanwhile inside the church.

"Arend are you okay?", asked Ichigo.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what's that?", asked Arend.

"Well that's a friend of me, his name is Zekrom", said Ichigo.

"Ichigo and Arend, listen to me, I will fight with all my power against the giants, you are going after Egma", said Zekrom.

"Okay!", both of them said.

Arend and Ichigo went to Egma.

"Fools, feel the power of ice", said Egma.

"IceZero", said Egma.

"It won't work twice, Ultimate Attack Sword of Doom.", said Arend.

The blast of Arend defeated IceZero.

"Hmph", said Egma.

Ichigo punched Egma in his face.

"That's only one my friend", said Ichigo.

Meanwhile Zekrom had a hard time with fighting the giants.

_These giants are stronger then I thought. Well it's time to attack them with everything I got._

"**Fusion Bolt", **screamed Zekrom.

Zekrom hitted all of the giants, but eight of them were defeated.  
One of the giants punched Ichigo. The punch hitted Mew Ichigo sending her into a part of the wall. The wall collapsed over Mew Ichigo, the rocks covered Mew Ichigo.

In the meantime Arend heared that the barrier broked.

"**Everyone run now outside, the barrier broked!**", screamed Arend.

Everyone escaped out of the church.

Egma walked over to Mew Ichigo.

"This is the time you will die Mew Ichigo", said Egma.

Arend couldn't reach Ichigo. A giant blocked Arend's way.

Egma's staff wanted to hit Ichigo, but a sword stopped the attack.

"I will always protect you Mew Ichigo", said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?", said Egma.

"I'm the Blue Knight", said the Blue Knights.

The other Mew Mew's appeared in the church.

"Everyone needs to attack a giant", commanded Berry.

* * *

Arend vs giant

_Brother can you lend me some of your strength?_

_I will try Arend, but I know you can defeat this giant without my power._

_I know, but I don't have a lot of selfconfidence._

The giant went to Arend, the giant tried to punch Arend. Arend dodged all of the punches.  
Arend went to the giant, when Arend was near the giant, Arend charged an attack.

**"Ultimate Attack, Sword of Doom!"**, screamed Arend.

The attack hitted the giant, the giant disappeared.

"Giant defeated", said Arend.

* * *

Mint vs Giant

Mint had a hard time with the giant. The punch of the giant hitted Mint.

"One punch won't defeat me", said Mint.

"Grrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooo wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllll", said the Giant.

Mint rushed to the giant and scratched the giant.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich", screamed the Giant.

"Time to finish this", said Mint.

"**Ribbon Mint Echo!**", screamed Mint.

The attack hitted the giant and the giant disappeared.

"Hmph after this fight I really need a cup of tea", said Mint.

* * *

Lettuce vs Giant

Lettuce rushed to the giant.

"**Ribbon Lettuce Rush!**", screamed Lettuce.

The attack hitted the Giant, but the giant punched Lettuce.

Lettuce lay on the ground and saw that the giant wanted to walk over her.

"Don't even think about that Giant", said Arend.

Arend throwed a few daggers to the Giant. A few daggers hitted the giant in his eye.

"Mew Lettuce now is your time to defeat him", said Arend.

"Okay", said Lettuce.

"**Ribbon Lettuce Rush!**", screamed Lettuce.

The attack hitted the giant and the giant disappeared.

* * *

Pudding vs Giant.

The giant tried to hit pudding with everything he has. He throwed stones, punched, kicked, tried to walk over her and tried to hit her with his tears, but Pudding dodged all the attacks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH", said the Giant.

**"Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno!"**, screamed Pudding.

The giant was immobilized.

_Oops Pudding forgot that big giant thing can't be defeaten by Pudding attack._

"**Fusion Bolt**"

Zekrom hitted the Giant and the giant disappeared.

"Thank you strange person, na no da", said Pudding.

* * *

Zakuro vs Giant

"Before I start to fight you, you must know you need to wear better clothes Giant, said Zakuro.

"What?", said the Giant.

The giant looked at himself in the window and he was shocked.

"Time to finish this", said Zakuro.

**"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"**, screamed Zakuro.

The attack hitted the Giant and Zakuro defeated it.

* * *

Berry vs Giant

"Ucha let's do this", said Berry.

Berry attacked the Giant. The giant roared so hard as he can.

"**Not this again!**", screamed Berry.

"What is this horrible sound", said everyone outside of the church.

"Urgh I need to finish this fast"

**"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"**

The attack hitted the Giant and the Giant disappeared.

* * *

Blue Knight vs Egma

"You have a lot of nerve to attack me", said Egma.

"I'll always protect Mew Ichigo", said Blue Knight.

Egma and the Blue Knight rushed to the same points and attacked each other. The two weapons hitted each other at a fast time.

"Let's finish this Blue Knight", said Egma.

"My pleasure", said Blue Knight.

They attacked each other with a hundred of slashes.

"You are not bad", said Blue Knight.

"I know that, but you will die now!", said Egma.

"DarkZero", screamed Egma.

The attack hitted the Blue Knight.

"I can see nothing", said the Blue Knight.

Egma laughed. "This attack will defeat you", said Egma.

Egma walked to the Blue Knight.

"Bye Bye Blue Knight", said Egma when he pointed his staff to the Blue Knight.

"**Ribbon Strawberry Thunder!**", screamed Ichigo.

The heart shaped weapon, sended an blast of thunder and love to Egma.  
The attack hitted Egma and sent him out of the church.

Ichigo rushed over to the Blue Knight.

"Are you okay?", asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, but I can't see nothing", said Blue Knight.

Ichigo kissed the Blue Knight, Ichigo looked in the eyes of the Blue Knight, the darkness in his eyes disappeared.

"Ichigo, I can see again", said Blue Knight.

Ichigo heared something of her Mew Pendant.

"Everyone good job, return to the Cafe", said Keichirro.

Everyone went back to the Cafe.

* * *

This was the end of Chapter 8.

Reviews are welcome.


	10. Special Diner

Welcome by chapter 9 of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Guest, thank you for the criticm. I really appriciate it, because of it you helped me to develop the story. I will edit it this Sunday.  
Attention, because my school started since tomorrow, I will try to post 3 chapters in one week or more.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew

Keiichiro was preparing a special meal for Tokyo Mew Mew, he maked rice balls with a lot of vegatables and flesh, for drinking he has, orange juice, tea, milk, coke and Fanta.

_I know that Aoyoma-san is there, when they fought against Egma my computer showed a signal that is from the Blue Knight._

A fluffy, round ,pink little robot arrived in the kitchen.

"Keiichiro, here is the Fanta, Coke, tea, orange juice and milk", said he.

"Thank you R-2000, and does the speech program works well?", asked Keiichiro.

"Yeah and can you call me Masha?", asked Masha.

"Sure", said Keiichiro.

Masha went to the table, from Masaya comes a little ray. The ray hitted the table and all the drink appeared.

"Also, it's a surprise for Ichigo that you can speak whole sentences", said Keiichiro.

"Okay", said Masha.

"Keiichiro, my program says that they will appear in one minute", said Masha.

"Okay I will wait for them in the restaurant", said Keiichiro.

Keiichiro leaved the kitchen, Masha stayed in the kitchen.

* * *

"We are back!", said everyone, except Ryou and Zakuro.

When they came back, they changed back in their normal forms.

"Welcome back everyone, follow me", said Keiichiro.

Everyone followed Keiichiro, they saw a big tafel with a white tablecloth. On the table they saw a lot of food and a lot of drink.

"Because you saved the people of the church and also to celebrate that Masaya is back, is here a special dinner", said Keiichiro.

"This looks delicious", said Pudding.

"Indeed Pudding I will try everything", said Ichigo.

"I think I'll try the French Fries", said Aoyoma.

"I take the stewed potatoes", said Lettuce.

"I take watermelon, with rice and flesh", said Zakuro.

"I think I'll try the spaghetti", said Mint.

"We'll eat nothing", said Arend and Ryou.

Keiichiro looked to them. In his eyes appeared fire.

"Is that Fire, Ryou?", asked Arend.

"Eat before he'll get angry", said Ryou.

"I'll take Meatballs with rice and Jus D'Orange", said Arend.

"Jus D'Orange?", asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, that means Orange Juice in French", said Berry.

"I'll take rice with scrambled eggs with carrots", said Berry.

"Pudding choose French fries!", said Pudding.

"I'll take a hamburger with cheese and tomato", said Ryou.

While everyone was eating Ichigo talked with Aoyoma.

"Aoyoma-kun, I'm so happy that you are back", said Ichigo.

"I'm also happy that I'm back, it's fun to see everyone but who is that new guy?", asked Aoyoma.

"That's Arend he is a childhood friend, but don't worry we are **only** good friends", said Ichigo.

"Okay, so he is also on Daikan?", asked Aoyoma.

"Yep he is, a lot of strange things happened with us", said Ichigo.

"What kind of strange things?", asked Aoyoma.

Ichigo told Aoyoma the story about Zekrom and about Egma.

"So that Egma he is still here?", asked Aoyoma.

"Yep he's, but I think that we need to defeat them", said Ichigo.

"I'll help you as the Blue Knight", said Aoyoma.

"Thanks Aoyoma-kun", said Ichigo.

Ichigo kissed Aoyoma, both of them blushed.

"What romantic", said everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile at a strange location.

A boy with green hair and a pale skin entered a room.

"Master, the Ancient Dragons made their first move", he said.

"What have they done?", asked the master.

"They attacked a church in Tokyo, I think it was a message from them signed for us. But a team of superheroes stopped them", said the boy.

"Good job Sven", said the master.

"Thanks", said Sven.

"Your next mission, you must find the goal of Ancient Dragon"

"Okay", said Sven.

Sven leaved the room.

_I hope they are not after Drake, the mission of Sven can't fail. If we fail the hole world will be in darkness, so we must stop them!_

* * *

Everyone was finished with the main course.

Masha entered the room.

"And here is the dessert, a special cream pie with a lot of fruits", said Masha.

"Masha! I missed you so much", said Ichigo.

"Since when can you speak Masha?", asked Berry.

"Since today, when you fought Keiichiro add that programm", said Masha.

Everyone was very happy, except Arend.

_Brother, wasn't cream pie your favorite pie?_

_**Yeah it is, but you look sad what's wrong?**_

_I miss you so much, today is also the day that I know that you was inside of me._

_**I understand, but make a happy time don't worry about me.**_

"Arend is there something wrong?", asked Lettuce.

"Sorry, I thought of something", said Arend.

"Everyone, the attacks of recently are really serious, we must watch out", said Ryou.

"I'll join you to protect Tokyo", said Aoyoma.

"This isn't only Tokyo, this is about the whole planet", said Ryou.

"I don't know if I can join you, my powers aren't strong and I think I will be an obstacle", said Arend.

Arend runned out of the shop.

"**Arend!**", screamed Ichigo, but it was already to late. Arend couldn't hear her.

"Ichigo, give Arend one day, if he's your childhood friend you must give him time for himself", said Aoyoma.

"You are right Aoyoma-Kun, maybe you can talk with him?", asked Ichigo.

"Aoyoma, try it", said Mint.

"Okay I'll try it tomorrow", said Aoyoma.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base of Ancinet Dragons.

"What was you thinking Egma, attack a church during my date?!", said Comico.

"You was also in that church?", asked Egma.

"Yeah and if punishment I'll do a lot of jokes", said Comico.

"Okay, I'm going to Revo", said Egma.

Egma went to Revo's room.

"Revo, I couldn't kill them", said Egma.

"Why?", asked Revo.

"A black dragon defeated 8 of my Giants, then the Tokyo Mew Mew appeared and defeated the other giants. Also when I tried to kill Mew Ichigo, someone called the Blue Knight attacked me", said Egma.

"Okay, I understand. Your next assigment is to look for this girl"

He showed a picture with a girl with black hair, black eyes and a light skin.

"Look for her and bring her to me", said Revo.

"Okay master"

* * *

Meanwhile in the park.

**_Why did you leave the place, they are you friends you must love them, not run from them!_**

_I know, but this is a special day. I bought something from you when you slept._

Arend showed a package. He opened it.

**_What's this?_**

_This is a special program, with this program I can transfer you in a robot. That Robot will take your apperiance, so we can talk to each other._

_**Thank you, but we need to go to home. Tomorrow you have school.**_

_Okay, but I don't feel 100 percent._

* * *

This was the end of chapter 9.

Who's this girl and who's Drake?

Read it in chapter 10.

Flashkabem out!


	11. Masaya's visit

Welcome by chapter 10 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

*Beep, beep beep*

A girl with red hair woke up. She stood up and walked towards the mirror.

"I need to look perfect, because this is the first schoolday of Aoyoma", said Ichigo.

Ichigo did her hair. When she was finished with doing her hair, she pulled her uniform and walked to the living room.

"Good morning", said Ichigo.

"Good morning, you look perfect is that for Aoyoma?", asked Shintaro.

"Yeah, I tried to look very nice", said Ichigo.

"**Ah so this is for Aoyoma and not for school?!**", said Shintaro.

"Hey, if Ichigo leave we'll do ...", said Sakura.

Shintaro had hearts in his eyes. Even Ichigo thought that she saw that her father flied for a few seconds.

"Ichigo, have a nice schoolday and say hello to Aoyoma", said Shintaro.

Ichigo leaved her house and she went to school.

* * *

Meanwhile in the secret hidout of Ancient Dragons, Egma took a shower.

Egma tried to sing a song.

"Where you been? Where you been all my life?  
Baby, it's a sin, the way you look in the light  
It's obvious that I want something from you  
You know what, what I wanna do, do, do.

If we touched it would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
Oh, every time,  
It would bring me to life  
I could only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
What it'd be like,  
What it'd be like, like, like  
What it'd be like, like, like..."

"**Aaah very cold!", **screamed Egma.

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom Revo and Comico heared the scream.

"Comico is this your doing?", asked Revo.

"Yep, it was his stupid fault that he ruined my date", said Comico.

"At least it's funny", said Revo.

"And there comes more", said Comico.

Egma was finished to wash himself.

_It's just one joke Egma, you are not a low-level like him._

Egma was in the bathroom with a towel. He looked in the mirror.

"Who's the most handsomest boy in the world?", asked Egma.

"You are", said Egma.

"Who is the strongest boy with in the world?", asked Egma.

"You are", said Egma.

"Who has the most style in the world?", asked Egma.

"You are!", said Egma.

Comico heared everything.

"Whahahaha, this is so good lucky that I recorded it, and now...", said Comico.

"**My clothes they are pink!**", screamed Egma.

"And now it comes", said Comico.

"**Comico!"**, screamed Egma.

Egma leaved the bathroom with his towel. He runned after Comico.  
Comico passed Revo.

"Hey Comico why are you in a rush?", asked Revo.

Egma passed Revo.

"**Egma, please put some clothes!", screamed Revo.**

Meanwhile outside of the base, Sven tried to infiltrate the base of Ancient Dragons.

_What's this, I heared something about put some clothes and pink clothes, but nothing about the plan. I think I'll leave._

Sven leaved the base of the Ancient Dragons and went back to his own base.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ichigo's school.

"Okay class, welcome by your new subject:'Defending', this subject comes from the United Nations and call me Mister I, please", said Mister I.

"Master T, why do we have Defending", asked Ichigo.

"If earth is under attack, you must defend yourself, or at least now what you are supposed to do", said Mister I.

"Hmm it looks like we miss someone", said Mister I.

"Mister I we miss Arend", said Aoyoma.

"Aoyoma do you want to go to his home and give him the homework now", said Mister I.

"Yes!", said Aoyoma.

Aoyoma walked to Mister I, Mister I gave Aoyoma an note.

Aoyoma readed the note.

Arend Knife information:

Fusionstreet 2

You can find it if you go with bus 2. Stop by the purple mall. Then go straight on by the purple mall, I think you can handle it by yourself.

~ Mister I.

Aoyoma leaved the school and take bus 2.

"Purple mall", said the bus driver.

Aoyoma leaved the bus and went to the Fusionstreet.

_Ah here's number 2. Big house._ Aoyoma walked to a screen that was on the wall. He pushed on the button.

*Beeeeeep*

The doors opened and Aoyoma went inside. Aoyoma was in the garden of the house.  
The garden had a lot of trees, flowers and animals. It had also an fountain.  
_Beautiful garden, the animals life in peace._

Aoyoma walked through the garden. When he found the door of the house he entered the house. It was a big house, the stairs was in the middle. There were a lot of pictures of animals in the house.  
A boy with black hair and a brown skin came from a room.

"Hey Aoyoma what are you doing here?", asked Arend.

"Because you wasn't present on school, Mister I our defending teacher gave me your address so here I am", said Aoyoma.

"Do you want something to drink?", asked Arend.

"Can I have some tea?", asked Aoyoma.

"Sure follow me", said Arend.

Aoyoma followed Arend. They were in the living room, the living room had a television, a play console, a sofa and a stereo. "You can sit on the sofa", said Arend.

Arend went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Aoyoma looked through the room. He saw a lot of pictures of Arend and 2 people. Arend entered the room.

"Here's your cup of tea", said Arend.

Arend gave Aoyoma the cup of tea. Both of them drink a bit and then put it on the table.

"Why don't we talk", said Aoyoma.

"Sure", said Arend.

"You have a beautiful house here", said Aoyoma.

"Thanks you", said Arend.

"But why did you leave yesterday in all of sudden?", asked Aoyoma.

"All of you are strong, I'm not strong. I only defeated the saber tooth tiger, because I peformed an Ultimate Attack.  
I'm nothing special, but you protected Ichigo during the fight in the church and not me", said Arend.

"I understand, listen a while ago I was the greatest enemy of Tokyo Mew Mew Deep Blue. He was a part of me, and I didn't knew that. I destroyed a big part of the city and thanks to Ichigo she restored it with the Mew Aqua.  
But never think bad about yourself", said Aoyoma.

*Cough*

"Sorry, I'm still a bit sick", said Arend.

"No problem, so you know Ichigo for a long time?", asked Aoyoma.

"Yep and you are her boyfriend", said Arend.

Both of them finished their cup of tea.

"I want to say something special, but not here follow me", said Arend.

"Sure", said Aoyoma.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew.

"So Ichigo, where are Arend and Aoyoma?", asked Mint.

"I don't know Mint, but I think Aoyoma is still in Arend's house", said Ichigo.

"All of you we'll open in 3 minutes!", said Ryou.

"Hmph slavedriver", said Ichigo.

"I heard that Ichigo", said Ryou.

"Ryou I need to speak you in the basement", said Keiichiro.

Ryou followed Keiichiro to the basement. There they saw Zekrom.

"Hey Zekrom, Keiichiro wanted to speak you?", asked Ryou.

"I want to speak to both of you", said Zekrom.

"Listen, I told all of you of a hero, I found my hero. My hero is Arend", said Zekrom.

"Okay, I understand", said Keiichiro.

"But Ryou, Keiichiro and Tasuku must learn how to fight", said Zekrom.

"How?", asked Ryou.

"I think Arend knew something about this", said Zekrom.

"But I think, there are more enemies then only the Ancient Dragons, the Tokyo Mew Mew is already strong", said Zekrom.

"Indeed, but your point is that you think they will be defeated", said Ryou.

"No, but I think they are after the other dragons, because when you have the 3 dragons on the same moment something good or bad will happen", said Zekrom.

"Okay", said Keiichiro and Ryou.

* * *

Meanwhile in Osaka

A young girl with black hair walked through the city. Egma flied above Osaka and found her.

_There she's, the girl from the picture. _

Egma went to the girl.

"Hello", said Egma.

"Hello", said the girl.

"IceZero!", said Egma.

"What the...", said the girl.

The girl was frozen, Egma teleported back to the base with the girl.

* * *

Aoyoma and Arend were on a balcony.

"So you wanted to say something special?", asked Aoyoma.

"Yep, I live here alone in the house. I lost my parents and don't have a family except my brother. My brother is inside me, when we were attacked my brother shielded one the attacks. Before he died a light came and now he's inside of me", said Arend.

"Aich that is a sad story, I have also the same situation. I don't have parents because Deep Blue maked me, but since I met Ichigo I have an own heart", said Aoyoma.

"Okay I understand", said Arend.

"Ichigo is a special girl, isn't she?", asked Arend.

"Yeah she's", said Aoyoma.

"Watch out Arend!", screamed Aoyoma.

Arend listened to Aoyoma and layed down on the ground. The spear missed Arend. They saw a boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?", said Aoyoma.

"My name is Sven, both of you need to be tested", said Sven.

"Transform time!", said Aoyoma.

Aoyoma changed in the Blue Knight, Arend picked his sword.

"Let's the fight-", said Arend.

"Begin!", said all of them.

* * *

Next chapter a big fight, sorry that I didn't update the story for 2 days.

Flashkabem out!


	12. Swords vs Spear

Welcome by chapter 11 of Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster.

I will try to improve my writing skills, so this chapter was a big challenge for me. I hope you like this chapter!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

The fight of Arend, Aoyoma and Sven started.

"Let's see what you are capable of", said Sven.

Sven rushed to Aoyoma, he tried to hit with his spear, but Aoyoma dodged it. Blue Knight attacked with his sword, but Sven shielded the attack with his spear. When Sven shielded the attack, Arend stabbed him with his sword. He hitted Sven, and Sven was send into the air.

"Lucky hit and nice teamwork but I'll show now my real power", said Sven.

Sven rushed to Arend and Blue Knight. He attacked Arend first with his spear, Arend blocked every attack with his sword. Sven attacked Arend again but he attacked now from the underside. He hitted Arend and Arend was smashed in the ground.

"How dare you to do that by my friend", said the Blue Knight.

"Both of you are weak", said Sven on calm tone.

"That kind of words you said will regret you!, said the Blue Knight.

The Blue Knight rushed to Sven. He attacked at a high pace. Sven couldn't dodge the attacks, so he tried to block the attack with his spear. Blue Knight moved his other hand and a bolt of electricity hitted Sven.

"How?", asked Sven.

"I was once part of the alien god Deep Blue", said Blue Knight.

Sven laughed at his comment.

"Sorry, but you are still part of that Deep Blue, once part still a part", said Sven with a serieus tone.

"**Don't say that!**", screamed Blue Knight.

"You are still a part of...", said Sven.

Before Sven finished his sentence, the blue knight rushed into him. Sven didn't dodge the attack, but used his spear to stab him in his stumach.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew.

"Everyone, Aoyoma transformed in the Blue Knight, also a lot of different energy has been spotted", said Keiichiro.

Everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew was shocked that Aoyoma transformed in the Blue Knight.

"Ichigo-san, Aoyoma-san can only transform into the Blue Knight if he wanted to protect you?", asked Lettuce.

Ichigo nodded on her comment.

"Mint, Berry and Ichigo, you as trio will join the battle, the rest stay here", said Ryou.

"Why only 3 of us", said Ichigo.

"Because if there are more attacks in Tokyo, we need to be there in a few minutes", said Ryou.

"Okay, Ichigo and Mint if leader follow me!", said Berry.

"Tokyo Mew Mew go!", said Ryou.

**Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Mint Metamorphose!**

Berry, Ichigo and Mint changed in their Mew Mew forms. They leaved the cafe from the backdoor of the cafe.

"Okay, because we miss 3 people, all of you need to work with 200% instead of 100%", said Ryou.

"Now Pudding can't peform special tricks", said Pudding.

* * *

Arend tried to stand, but he fall. He looked to the fight between the Blue Knight and Sven.

_Brother, I can't help Aoyoma, even when we had a nice conversation, I can't help him._

_**Don't say that kind of things, Arend I think it's time to help you.**_

_How?_

**_Just focus and use a bit of my power, because we are now one you can use a part of my power._**

_Okay I will try._

Arend focused all his power, then a flash of light surrounded him.

"What's that?", said the Blue Knight.

"**Wrraaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh !**", screamed Arend.

Arend's hole outfit changed. He wore an helmet that the shape had of an bird, he weared a kind of platebody with a mark, special jeans and his shoes changed in sneakers.

_**Brother this is your transform, you finally understand the last lesson.**_

_What lesson brother?_

_**You showed me a great man who try to protect his friends, so that's the reason that you can use this power.**_

_So this is part of me?_

_**Yep and not part of me, this is your own**__**power.**_

Meanwhile Sven rushed to the Blue Knight because he didn't focus on Sven. Aoyoma was sent into the ground.

"One down one to go", said Sven.

* * *

Ancient Dragon Base.

Egma returned to the base with the girl.

"Revo, here's the girl", said Egma.

"She's frozen...", said Revo.

"Comico!", screamed Revo.

Comico rushed to Revo and Egma.

"Comico, break this thing", said Revo.

"Sure", said Comico.

"**Flamehundred!**", said Comico.

From Comico's hand comes a lot of fire. He pointed the fire at the girl, the fire breaked the ice.

"Everyone dismissed I want to speak with her", said Revo.

Comico and Egma leaved.

"Who... are.. you?", said the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm Revo your father", said Revo.

"Fat-Father?", said the girl.

"Your name is Amazone", said Revo.

"You.. Are real my father", said Amazone.

Revo hugged her daughter.

"I missed you so much", said Revo.

"What happened with mama?", asked Amazone.

"I'll tell you that later. Egma and Comico will be your servants, you can sleep in my room, Egma will sleep on the sofa", said Revo.

"Okay daddy", said Amazone.

* * *

"Your sword it changed, but I will defeat you", said Sven.

"Hmph, you won't", said Arend with a lot of confidence.

Berry, Ichigo and Mint appeared.

"**Aoyoma!**", screamed Ichigo.

"Girls this is not your test!", said Sven.

Sven went to the Mew Mew's.

"Rope of Light come!", said Sven.

The rope binded the Mew Mew's.

"Urgh, I can't move", said Berry.

"Hmph, I hate this we can't help them", said Mint.

"**Aoyoma!**", screamed Ichigo.

Ichigo moved, but it didn't help.

"You damaged my house, you attacked my friends, you will be defeated", screamed Arend.

Arend went to Sven and attacked him. Sven dodged the attacks and hitted Arend with his spear.  
Sven attacked Arend, Arend blocked the attack with his sword but the sword was broken.

_I can't win without a sword._

**_Arend, do you still remember 'that' sword?_**

_Don't you mean..._

Just say it's name then it will help you.

"Come here Bletz!", said Arend.

"Like a sword will help you if you only say it's name", said Sven.

All of sudden a blade appeared.

"This isn't just a normal blade, this is made from Dragon Bones with a crossover of a sword", said Arend.

Arend attacked Sven. Sven tried to block all the attacks, but it didn't work.

"This will be your end, jurk!", said Arend.

"**Ultimate Attack Sword of Doom!**", screamed Arend.

The Ultimate Attack hitted Sven, Sven was sent into the sky. The rope disappeared from the Mew Mew's and Ichigo went to Aoyoma.

"Aoyoma-kun are you okay?", asked Ichigo.

"Yeah I'm, but Ichigo can you call me Masaya please", said Aoyoma.

"Wait but that means..", said Ichigo.

"That he really likes you", said Berry.

Ichigo hugged Mint and Berry. Arend walked to Aoyoma.

"Good job Aoyoma", said Arend.

"And also for you it's Masaya", said Aoyoma when he winked.

"Okay", said Arend.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's necklase.

_That Arend he peformed a special transformasion, he is really my hero_, thought Zekrom.

_Zekrom I can hear you._

_**Ichigo please can you do me a favor.**_

_What kind of favor?_

_**Arend must recognise me as his dragon. Please help me.**  
_

_Sure, I'll help you.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the Ancient Dragons.

"Before you ask master, I know she is your daughter", said Egma.

"Very good, so you will sleep on the sofa", said Revo.

"What?!, why should I sleep at the sofa and not Comico", said Egma.

"Because Comico will do the next mission", said Revo.

Egma walked to the wall and punched it.

"Please make no holles in the wall", said Revo.

Egma leaved the room and Comico entered the room.

"Lol, he looks very angry", said Comico.

"I don't care, but listen you need to go to the Flamish Girl factory and bring some stuff for my daughter", said Revo.

"I won't fail master", said Comico.

Comico leaved the room. He wanted to leave but he saw Amazone.

"Hey you are the daughter of Revo?", asked Comico.

"Yep I'm, so you are the joker of this team and also the person in love", said Amazone.

"How did you...-", said Comico with a blushing face.

"Don't worry, I heared it from daddy, so don't worry and if you want any advice just say it", said Amazone.

"Okay, catch you later!", said Comico.

Comico leaved the base.

* * *

This was the end of Chapter 11, reviews please!

Flashkabem out!


	13. Amazone

Welcome by Tokyo Mew Mew Earth Disaster Chapter 12.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Amazone, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Flamish Girl factory

"This mission is very easy", said Comico.

Comico looked on his little list.

"Okay, so I got the make up, the dolls and also the clothes the only thing I need is shower stuff", said Comico.

Comico searched in the hole factory for the shower stuff.

"Ah here is it", said Comico.

Comico picked up the shower stuff, he teleported himself to the Ancient Dragon Base.

*Comico you have a sms*

He looked to his mobile he saw it was from Amilla.

"Hey Comico how are you doing?

I miss you very much and I want to see you again.  
Are you this Sunday Free?

Amilla.

Comico sms'ed back that he was free this Sunday. He entered the base.

"I'm back", said Comico.

"Welcome back", said Amazone.

"Here is your stuff", said Comico.

"But I didn't ask you...", said Amazone.

"Don't worry, it was an order your father he is a good person and he helped me in the past so I will help you", said Comico with a big smile.

"Haha, your smile is very funny", said Amazone.

"So that's the reason your name is Comico", said Amazone.

"Well kind of, but I'm going to bed I'm really tired", said Comico.

"Wait, I want to give you a few tips about..", said Amazone.

Comico went back to Amazone. Amazone knew this, she knew that he always wanted tips about girls.

"What kind of tips?", asked Comico.

"Tips about how to get a girl", said Amazone.

"Okay, I'll listen", said Comico.

"Follow me to my room", said Amazone.

Comico followed Amazone to his room.

"You changed the room", said Comico.

"Yep, daddy said to me that's now my room", said Amazone.

"So come here", said Amazone.

She pointed to the bed with her finger. Comico sat on the bed and listened to Amazone.

"A girl really like to talk about emotions, they really love emotional man", said Amazone.

"Okay, you know I lost both of my parents", said Comico.

"How?", asked Amazone.

"When I was young my parents died from the hunger, but I survived because they give me all of their food", said Comico.

Comico cried on the bed, Amazone hugged him.

"You know, you are really kind, I think we can be good friends", said Amazone.

"Thank you, but I don't see you as a friend", said Comico.

"What?", said Amazone.

"I see you as my big sister and also as a good friend", said Comico.

Amazone blushed, she went to her closet. Then she went back to Comico and said to him to close his eyes. Then she put something on Comico's hands.

"What's this?", asked Comico.

"This is was something I maked when I was young and now this is for you", said Amazone.

"Thank you, it's really beautiful", said Comico with a smile on his face.

Revo entered the room and saw that Amazone was playing with Comico. Amazone feeled the presence of Revo.

"Daddy can Comico sleep with me, it's really scary to sleep alone in this big room", said Amazone with a soft tone.

"Okay, but don't make it late", said Revo.

Revo leaved the room.

_Young kids, I still remember the time that Comico is young, it's good for Amazone that she has a good friend._

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew.

"Welcome back everyone", said Keiichiro.

"That fight was a huge one", said Arend.

"Yeah, that Sven is really strong", said Masaya.

"At least Masaya and Arend are safe", said Ichigo.

"Yeah, but I still feel pain from that rope", said Mint.

"Everyone, because of the fight you are free", said Ryou.

Everyone walked to the exit and leaved the cafe. Ichigo wanted to leave but.

"Ichigo you need to stay here", said Ryou when he pulled her back.

"Argh why me?", asked Ichigo.

"We found something about Zekrom", said Ryou.

"Okay, so we are going to the basement", said Ichigo.

"How did you -", said Ryou.

"I already work here for 1 year", said Ichigo.

Ichigo and Ryou went to the basement. Keiichiro was on the computer and showed a lot of pictures to Ryou and Ichigo.

"Ichigo, release Zekrom", said Ryou.

"Okay", said Ichigo.

"Fire, Electricity and Ice once they were one life. The dragon of electricity is the dragon of the ideals.", said Ichigo.

Zekrom appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Zekrom, we researched the story about Gregious and we found something", said Keiichiro.

"Okay", said Zekrom.

Keiichiro showed pictures of a stone, the necklase from Ichigo and the two other dragons.

"Do you know who they are?", asked Ryou.

"Yeah, that are the other two Dragons", said Zekrom.

"What are the names?", asked Keiichiro.

"Reshiram and Kyurem", said Zekrom.

Keiichiro typed everything on his computer. Ryou gave Ichigo something to drink.

"You said something about hero's, what do you mean with that?", asked Keiichiro.

"The 3 dragons have their own hero, it's difficult to explain it", said Zekrom.

"So that must mean, Reshiram and Kyurem have their own heroes", said Ryou.

"Indeed, I have a feeling that Arend is my hero, but I'm not sure", said Zekrom.

"Okay, then we need to find the other dragons", said Ryou.

"That won't be easy, like me they are sealed. Only a strong feeling can awake them, but for the sake of the world we must find them before the enemy", said Zekrom.

"Okay", said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you are a strong girl and you have good friends. If all of you work together, everything is possible!", said Zekrom.

"Thank you, Zekrom", said Ichigo.

"Ichigo you can go home, Zekrom you can join her", said Ryou with a serious tone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base of Servers of Light

"Sven how went the mission?", asked the boss.

"Well, the only things I heared was screaming and talking about pink clothes, but I tested two of the heroes of that superhero team", said Sven.

"And?", asked the boss.

"They defeated me, that Arend peformed a transformation that I never saw in my whole life", said Sven.

"Good job Sven, now you can rest it's time for Amilla", said the boss.

"Yes master", said Sven.

Sven leaved the room and Amilla joined the room.

"So daughter you look very happy", said the boss.

"Yes daddy, this Sunday I will do something very special with my friend", said Amilla.

"Ah and what's his name?", asked the boss.

"His name is Comico", said Amilla.

"Okay, you need to train your fire attacks", said the boss.

"Okay daddy", said Amilla with a sad tone.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ichigo.

"So Masha what do you think about Zekrom is he a nice dragon?", asked Ichigo.

"Yeah yeah he is", said Masha.

_**Ichigo do you still want to help me with Arend?**_

_Zekrom, I promised you to help you._

_**Thank you Ichigo.**_

Ichigo walked to her house. On the way she heared music. She saw a band was playing music.

"The next song is Michael Jackson", said the singer.

"Even though the king is gone, the beat goes on and on  
Even though the king is gone, the beat goes on and on  
Even though the king is gone, the beat goes on and on  
Even though the king is gone, the beat goes on and on  
Michael jackson  
Michael jackson  
Michael jackson  
Michael jackson

Don't stop till we get enough  
You's a pretty young thing and I'm dangerous  
Don't matter if you're black or white  
Gotta come together working day and night  
So get get get on the floor, we invincible  
We unbreakable yeah  
Don't stop till the break of dawn  
I wanna rock with you so get off the wall"

"Nice song isn't it", said Arend.

"Arend what are you doing here?", asked Ichigo.

"Walking and walking, no I was here with Masaya and then we saw you", said Arend.

"Hey Ichigo", said Masaya.

"So should we listen to the rest of the concert?", asked Arend.

"Sure", said Masaya and Ichigo.

After the concert Arend, Masaya and Ichigo went back to their houses.

"That was a nice concert", said Arend.

"Yeah, it was cool to see Chris Brown, David Guetta and Cash Cash", said Masaya.

"And don't forget William", said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah I saw on the news Sonia Strumm is going to visit Tokyo and give a concert", said Ichigo.

"Should I buy tickets for everyone of Cafe Mew Mew?", asked Masaya.

"That's an good idea", said Arend.

* * *

This was the end of chapter 12.

The song was Michael Jackson from the band Cash Cash.

Reviews please.


	14. Clash! Love Battle Part 1

Welcome by chapter 13.

I promise to upload 2 chapters in a week.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

"Welcome students by Defending, Arend you was absent the last lesson, so you need to give your full 200%", said Mister I.

"Okay I will give my full percent", said Arend.

"Today class, we are going to talk about hiding", said Mister I.

"What do you mean with hiding?", asked Moe.

"Simple, if earth is getting attacked by monsters or aliens you must hide for your own safety, so I will write something on the blackboard and all of you will write it in your noteblock", said Mister I.

Mister I wrote a lot of things on the blackboard when everyone was finished they practised their sword skills.

"Very good Ichigo", said Mister I.

"Thanks", said Ichigo.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ancient Dragon Base.

"Egma the next assigment is for you", said Revo.

"All you have to do is attack Daikan Junior High", said Revo.

"Attacking a school sounds fun", said Egma.

"But Comico will join you on this mission", said Revo.

"Why, because you are going to play with that girl", joked Egma.

"She's my daughter, and not all the assigments are from me", said Revo.

"What do you mean?", asked Egma.

"I will explain that later", Revo.

Egma leaved the room and searched for Comico. He found Comico in the living room.

"Comico, the next mission is not a solo mission, but a duo mission", said Egma with a serious tone.

"Okay, let's go", said Comico.

"I will prepare monsters for this mission, we will attack in an hour", said Egma.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew.

Keiichiro watched with Ryou television.

"I hate commercials", said Ryou.

"Sometimes they are funny", said Keiichiro.

"Do you live in Tokyo? Then this is your lucky day, in a few days there's a big concert. With Sonia Strumm, PSY and many others, so do you want to have a special experience come, and all the money from this concert will go to the Children without parents and also War Child"

"Aoyoma already contacted me, he will buy the tickets with Arend", said Ryou.

"Okay, I really want to see PSY", said Keiichiro.

"Who's that?", asked Ryou.

Keiichiro raised his eyebrow and laughed at his comment.

"Serieus don't you know who that is, wait here look", said Keiichiro.

Keiichiro showed the Video PSY- Gangam Style. Ryou had big eyes and danced even on the music.

"Awesome!", said Ryou.

Keiichiro didn't look to the dancing, he only looked for 3 secondes, but for his feeling it was more then 3 hours.

"Yeah, but when you dance on that music, then...", said Keiichiro.

"Okay, I understand hahaha", said Ryou with an angry tone.

* * *

One hour later...

"Okay everyone good job", said Mister I.

***Tuuut tuuut tuut***

"Attention, attention there are monsters spotted in our school, please stay calm"

"Okay everyone, we learned today what we need to do in this situation", said Mister I.

"Aoyoma and Ichigo bring everyone to a safe spot", said Mister I.

Mister I rushed out of the classroom. All the classmates followed Aoyoma and Ichigo.

"What a rampage", said Ichigo.

"Yeah, but watch out for any strange activity", said Masaya.

"Ichigo did you see that?", asked Miwa.

Miwa's finger pointed to a pile of rocks.

"Nothing stranges", said Ichigo.

"Wrooooooooooooooh"

Everyone was shocked of the strange sound, they heared the teachers were screaming.

"We must escape of the building now!", said Masaya.

"Don't even think about that", said a mysterious voice.

The pile of rocks changed into a stone troll.

"All of you follow me or you will die", said the troll.

Everyone except Aoyoma and Ichigo followed the stone troll. Ichigo and Aoyoma rushed to the toilets of the school.

"We must contact Tokyo Mew Mew", said Aoyoma.

"Yes", said Ichigo.

Ichigo picked her pendant from her pocket and hold it near her mouth.

"Ryou can you hear me?", asked Ichigo.

"Yeah I can hear you, what's wrong your voice it sounds so..", said Ryou.

"We are afraid, everyone of the school is helding hostage", said Ichigo.

"What?", said Ryou.

"We don't know the current situation here, but some Mew Mew's will be fine", said Masaya.

"Okay they will come to your location, but wait outside of the building for your own safety", said Ryou.

Ichigo ended the transmission.

* * *

Ryou went to his computer to locate the current positions of the Mew Mew's.

"Okay everyone, except Zakuro is on school", said Ryou to the screen.

"Ryou it's not good to talk to a screen", said Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, everyone of Daikan Junior High is helding hostage", said Ryou.

"Okay, contact everyone now", said Ryou.

Ryou started the transmission.

"Everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew, go to Daikan Junior High, the school is getting attacked and everyone is holded hostage".

"Berry here I will be there"

"Lettuce here, I will help"

"Zakuro here, I will be there in a few minutes"

"Mint here, I will be there with my limousine Onee-sama do you need a lift?"

"No and Pudding will join me"

Ryou ended the transmission.

"Ryou, you will go to Daikan, I will stay here and analyse the current situation", said Keiichiro.

"Okay Keiichiro", said Ryou when he rushed to the door.

"Ryou good luck", said Keiichiro with a serious voice.

"Thanks", said Ryou.

* * *

Meanwhile in Servers of Light base

"Sven and Amilla I heared that Daikan Junior High is getting attacked, the attackers are stone trolls, this is the work of the Ancient Dragons go!", said the boss.

"Yes father", said Amilla.

"Yes Master", said Sven.

"Sven you must look for my daughter, she's very precious to me so if anything happens to her", said the boss.

"Yeah I understand, it's my task to protect Amilla bla bla let's attack some Ancient Drago shit!", said Sven.

Amilla and Sven leaved the base.

* * *

Meanwhile in Daikan

"By the way where's Arend?", asked Ichigo.

"I don't know during the Defending lesson he needed to speek the headmaster", said Masaya.

"I hope he is safe", said Ichigo.

"Don't worry about him he's strong", said Masaya.

_**Indeed Ichigo, Arend is my hero he won't be defeated by stupid trolls of stone or rocks.**_

_You are right Zekrom, but this situation is it strange?**  
**_

_**Yeah it's very strange, we need to defeat them who are responsible for this attack, after this I'm going to tell Arend that he's my hero.  
**  
_"Earth to Ichigo everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew arrived", said Masaya._  
_

"Hey Ichigo", said Berry.

"Hey Berry", said Ichigo.

"What's the current situation?", asked Berry.

"The current situation is that everyone is helded hostage, we don't know how much trolls there are in the building", said Ryou.

"What ... but ... how I didn't saw you here for...", said Ichigo.

"Don't worry about that, but Tokyo Mew Mew go!", codemanded Ryou.

**Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Mint Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphose! **

Everyone changed into their Mew Mew form. Ichigo saw a troll and attacked the troll, the troll was no match for her.

**"Ribbon Strawberry Thunder!"  
**

Ichigo defeated the troll and she went back to the group.

"Good job Ichigo", said Mint.

"Okay everyone there are people helding hostage and I don't think that stone suddenly can change into a troll, so watch out for rocks and stone", said Berry.

"Indeed Berry, listen there will be two groups one group will look for the people who is responsible for the attack, the other team will safe the people", said Ryou.

"Team one: Ichigo, Berry and the Blue Knight. Team two: Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding", said Ryou.

"Our teamname is Chifu Chifu nano-da", said Pudding.

Everyone laughed at the idea of Pudding.

"Team one your mission is to look for the people who are responsible for this, team two you will safe the people", said Ryou.

* * *

Well end of of this chapter. Big fight is comming with unexcepting results.

Please Review!


	15. Clash! Love Battle Part 2

Welcome by Chapter 13 Part 2

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Team one and two rushed into the school. Team 2 went to the east side of the school

Ichigo waved to the them "Good luck girls!"

Berry looked to the hall and saw all the damage. "This is really bad, look at all the damage rocks on the lockers"

"Indeed but it's time to investigate the building and look for strange people", said the Blue Knight.

Berry and Ichigo nodded. Berry followed Ichigo and Masaya went on his own. Ichigo and Berry looked in all the classrooms, but they found nothing.

"Berry watch out a stone!", screamed Ichigo.

Berry dodged the stone, the stone hitted the wall "What a relief, thanks Ichigo".

"No problem, but we need to look for that troll", said Ichigo.

Ichigo and Berry walked through the hall, they looked for every pile of rocks, but they didn't found the troll.

"Ichigo jump!", screamed Berry.

Ichigo jumped and the stone didn't hit her but hitted a locker.

"I hate that troll, he only throw rocks", said Ichigo.

"We must find hem quickly, then we can force him to tell who responsible is for this attack", said Berry.

"Hmm, I think the troll is not a normal troll, he must move with a special ability", said Ichigo.

"Why do you think that?", asked Berry.

"Simple, he attacked us already 2 times and we didn't saw the attack, he can't throw for like a distance of 20 meter, so he must be near of us", said Ichigo.

"So your point is?", asked Berry.

"That he must use a special ability or device to move him faster or to walkthrough walls", said Ichigo.

Ichigo and Berry still looked for the troll, Berry saw a kind of slime. Berry walked to it and tried to find out what this is. "Ichigo I found something" Ichigo walked to Berry and saw also that green stuff. "Is that slime?". Ichigo and Berry tried to analyze the slime. A few seconds later the slime changed into a slime monster. The monster picked Ichigo and Berry.

"Urgh, I can't breathe his smell it's...", said Berry.

"To strong", said Ichigo.

Both of them lost their consciousness. The slime monster walked to the kitchen of the school, his slime appeareance changed into an aqua appeareance.

_**Hmm I think Ichigo need some help of my side.**_

Out of Ichigo's necklase came an black dragon, "**Fusion Bolt!**", roared Zekrom. Zekrom's Fusion Bolt defeated the monster. Ichigo woke up and saw that Zekrom defeated the monster.

"Thank you Zekrom", said Ichigo.

"No problem, you'll wait for Berry I will look for other monsters and defeat them", said Zekrom. Zekrom leaved Ichigo and went on his own.

"Ichigo, are you okay?", asked Berry with a soft tone.

"Berry, I'm fine but how about you?", asked Ichigo.

*Cough* "I'm fine Ichigo, we must look for the people who are responsible for this", said Berry.

Ichigo nodded and helped Berry to stand up. Ichigo and Berry leaved the room and went to the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

Team 2

Meanwhile team 2 looked for the people, they were afraid of the roars inside the building.

"W-W-.W..-What's that?", asked Lettuce.

"It's the roar of Zekrom", said Zakuro.

"Onee-sama you must be very smart to know that", said Mint.

The group looked for people, but they found nobody.

"It's quiet", said Pudding.

"To quiet", said Zakuro.

"Sst be quiet", said Lettuce.

"Why?", asked Mint with a soft voice.

Lettuce pointed with her finger to a troll, she maked a certain movement with her fingers. Everyone of the group understands what Lettuce means. Pudding walked to the troll.

**Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno! **

The troll was trapped into a pudding. "Now it's your turn", said Pudding.

**"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"**

**"Ribbon Mint Echo!"**

**"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" **

All the attacks hitted the troll"Please spare me, I can tell you everything but spare me", said the troll.

"He can talk?", said Mint.

"We must spare him", said Lettuce.

"Okay troll listen, you attacked this school and taked the people, we must know where they are and safe them, so spit it out where are they!", said Zakuro.

"They are in a shelter, I will guide you to the shelter", said the troll.

"How can we trust you?", asked Zakuro.

"You spared my life and I was forced to do this", said the troll.

"Okay everyone follow the stoned dude", said Pudding.

"Pudding stoned is something else then stone...", said Mint.

"I don't care meaning is same", said Pudding.

Team B followed the troll.

* * *

Meanwhile with Egma and Comico.

Comico sat on the chair of the headmaster and looked into the files. "So why are we doing this?", asked Comico.

"I don't know, Revo said that this wasn't his order but from someone else", said Egma.

"Come forth sabre tooth tiger", said Egma.

Saber tooth tiger appeared in front of Egma. He roared and looked to Egma.

"What do you want Master Egma?", asked sabre tooth tiger.

"You must look after the teachers and students of this school, they are in the shelter. They are not allowed to escape do you understand?", said Egma.

"Yes master, I will do this task", said sabre tooth tiger.

Sabre tooth tiger teleported out of the room. Meanwhile Comico was thinking about a lot of things.

_Amilla is so beautiful, and Egma is so bossy. _

"Egma you know a lot so can I ask you a question?", asked Comico.

Egma nodded. "What's wrong with me I can only think one thing and I can't eat", said Comico.

"Comico you are in love", said Egma.

"Did you hear that?", asked Egma.

"Hear what?", asked Comico.

Ichigo and Berry rushed into the Headmaster's office. "So Egma and a new guy are responsible for this!", said Ichigo.

"My name is Comico, and yes we are responsible for this", said Comico.

"Ichigo watch out!", said Berry.

Ichigo jumped to the left and saw that someone has broke the window. "Who did that?", asked she.

"That would be me", said Sven.

"Oh no, Sven and Egma that will be very hard", said Ichigo.

"So Egma you bring some company?", asked Sven.

"Yes I did, and you a girl", said Egma.

The girl went to the group. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she weared a kind of angel outfit with white wings and white boots.

"Ancient Dragons this will be the end of your mission", said she.

"Wait I thought Sven was our enemy", said Berry.

"He still is, this must be a trick we can't lose our guard", said Ichigo.

The girl looked to Comico with big eyes.

"No, that can't be is that you Comico?"

"A.-A...- Amilla?"

"So wait this is your friend you are always talking about, that's beautiful he's our enemy", said Sven.

"Comico, defeat her", said Egma.

* * *

So what do you think about this chapter, reviews please.


	16. Clash! Love Battle Part 3

Welcome by Chapter 13 Part 3

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Comico and Amilla were both shocked that they saw each other. Amilla cried and looked into Comico's face. "This can't be, Comico I thought that you was my friend". Ichigo and Berry looked at each other. Egma looked first into the eyes of Sven, then he saw that Comico had tears in his eyes.

"Comico defeat Sven, I will attack Amilla". Before Comico said something Egma already attacked Amilla, Amilla couldn't dodge the attacks. "I thought for an enemy you would be stronger, but actually you are very weak!", said Egma.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Berry were following the battle "Ichigo we must help that girl", whispered Berry to Ichigo. "I know but Sven is also our enemy", whispered Ichigo.

Sven looked into the eyes of Comico, then he turned around to the Mew Mew's and attacked them. Ichigo responded fast and dodged the attack. "Even if you are the enemy of Egma we are still enemies".

"**For the sake of the world... I'll fight with all my might!**", said Berry. Berry went to Sven and attacked him, Sven dodged the attacks and tried to hit Mew Berry with a spear. "It's your time to be tested", said Sven. "Don't think about it Mew Ichigo help that girl". Mew Ichigo nodded and leaved the fight to Mew Berry. Sven hitted Berry with his spear. "Pathetic, you are no match for me". He used his spear to stab Mew Berry in her stumach. Mew Berry screamed of pain. She tried to stand but Sven used his spear to prevent it. "Mew Mew, you are really silly I already won you are no match you failed for the test".

Meanwhile Egma fought with Amilla. Amilla tried to hit Egma with her fire spells, but it didn't hitted Egma.  
"H- How did you blocked my attacks?". Egma looked to Amilla. He hitted her with a few magical spells.

"**Icezero!**". Egma shooted an attack to Amilla, Amilla couldn't dodge the attack and screamed of pain. Mew Ichigo joined the battle.

**"How can you attack an innocent girl, I'll be of Service ~Nyan!". **

"So Mew Ichigo this time there wouldn't be a blue knight who will help you", said Egma. Egma attacked her with his staff, Ichigo barely dodged the attacks. Ichigo rushed to Egma and tried to attack him, but the attacks didn't hit him. "H- How?". Egma laughed very evily and attacked Mew Ichigo. Mew Ichigo couldn't response and was hitted by the ice spell. "Cold.. Very cold".

* * *

Masaya tried to look for a clue. "Nothing here, maybe in the kitchen". He walked further and saw an unconscious man. Masaya rushed to the man. Masaya put his hand on the face of the man and give him some of his energy.

"Don't worry about him, he will recover we must help the Tokyo Mew Mew". Masaya looked and saw Zekrom.

"Zekrom do that never again", said Masaya.

Zekrom roared and a little ray of electricity went to another location.

"What are you doing?", asked Masaya.

"Blue knight follow that path that will take you to Ichigo and the others they need your help", said Zekrom.

Masaya nodded and followed the electricity.

Zekrom didn't follow the electricty and went to the Defending Classroom.

_So this is the Defending Classroom, Ichigo and the Blue Knight are always talking about the Defending Lessons maybe I can find something for Arend._

Zekrom looked for something, he saw an wooden spear, an wooden sword and a lot of danger signs. Then his eyes caught something.

_This is exactly what Arend need for his next step._

* * *

Meanwhile Team B founded the shelter.

"Here are the people behind that big iron door", said the troll. His finger pointed to the door, they could see from the window a bit of steam.

"There are people inside we need to safe them", said Mew Zakuro.

"Don't think about it Mew Mew", said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?", asked Mew Mint.

Sabre Tooth Tiger appeared before Mew Zakuro. He roared and looked all the Mew Mews into their eyes. "Troll defeat the Tokyo Mew Mews"

"What are you waiting for attack them or I will defeat you and the Mew Mews", said Sabre Tooth Tigre.

The troll shaked his head. "No, I won't allow that"

"What did you said I heard you won't allow that?", said Sabre Tooth Tigre.

"Yeah you heard it right!", the troll rushed to Sabre Tooth Tigre and hitted him with his club. Sabre Tooth Tigre was sended into the wall and the rocks falled on his head. Sabre Tooth tried to stand up and roared again.

"You have a lot of nerve to attack an someone who is higher then you", said Sabre Tooth Tigre.

**"Ultimate Attack, sabre sword attack!"**. The ultimate attack of Sabre Tooth Tigre hitted the troll. The troll was digged into the ground.

"That will learn you to attack an higher person", said Sabre tooth tigre when he roared again.

"Mew Mews we need to defeat Sabre Tooth Tigre and safe the people inside", said Mew Zakuro.

Mew Mint nodded "Okay it's time to defeat that Tiger".

Mew Mint, Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce rushed into Sabre Tooth Tiger.

"Hmm so you think you can defeat the mighty Sabre Tooth Tiger, let's start". Sabre Tooth Tiger dodged all the attacks of the Mew Mews. He hitted Mew Mint with his claw and roared a lot of times. The Mew Mew's couldn't even hit him he was to fast.

"He is stronger then the last time", said Mew Lettuce.

"Agreed Mew Lettuce, even Pudding's special couldn't trap it", said Mew Pudding.

"Okay Pudding because you are fast and little you need to do this, when we attack Sabre Tooth Tiger you must safe the people behind him, we'll defeat them and then they are all safe", said Mew Zakuro.

Everyone of team nodded and did Mew Zakuro's plan. Zakuro, Lettuce and Mint attacked Sabre Tooth Tigre. Pudding rushed to the door.

"Stupid Mew Mews do you think you can defeat me", said Sabre Tooth Tiger.

"We'll defeat you", said Mew Mint.

"Haha you and which army?", said Sabre Tooth Tiger.

Someone behind Sabre Tooth Tiger tapped on his back. "Ultimate Attack Giant Club!", screamed the troll.

The Troll's club become 10 times bigger then normal and he hitted Sabre Tooth Tiger with full power. Saber Tooth Tiger was sent into the wall. "Mew Mews defeat them with your special attack".

**"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"**

**"Ribbon Mint Echo!"**

**"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" **

Sabre Tooth Tiger screamed and teleported away. Mew Lettuce walked to the troll.

"Thank you", said Mew lettuce.

"No problem rescue your friends I will follow you", said the troll. A few seconds later Mew Pudding leaved the room with the teachers and students. They all followed Mew Zakuro the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile Masaya followed the ray of electricity.

_Huh this is going to the Principal's office. _Masaya entered the room and saw Mew Ichigo and Mew Berry on the ground. "Mew Ichigo, Mew Berry what happened with you?"

"Look who we have here, the little disturber the Blue Knight", said Egma.

Sven went to Amilla and gived her a candy. "Eat this candy it will heal you, you have a lot of problems because of Comico but don't worry he isn't bad", said Sven.

Amilla nodded and eated the candy. Comico was still lying on the ground and barely caught some breath.

"Watch out Blue Knight he will attack you!", said Mew Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it I'm prepared to defeat Egma", said Blue Knight.

* * *

**Well this was the end of the chapter.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? I will tell a new person will come in two or three chapters and should the aliens make a return into the story?**

**Post it in in your review!**


	17. Clash! Love Battle Part 4

Welcome by Chapter 13 Part 4

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

The Blue Knight looked his opponent into the eyes and didn't saw fear. The Blue Knight runned to Egma and gived Egma a few quick attacks with his sword. Ichigo heared the explosion and saw some smoke, she already know what this means.

"Watch out Masaya!"

The Blue Knight looked shocked to Egma and saw he hasn't received any damage. "How did you survive my attacks, even the strongest villians will at least have some damage".

Egma looked and laughed very evily. "Listen Stupid boy, because you defeated me the previous time I have some surprises for you.". He walked to the Blue Knight and attacked him with a few ice cubes, the ice cubes hitted the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight barely suceed to stand. "Hmm you are stronger then I thought, listen even no god can defeat me".

Egma screamed and the holl room shacked. "Blue Knight this is an honour for you to see my ultimate attack". Ichigo looked into the eyes of Egma and she felt no power, only the power of ice.

"Watch out Masaya!".

The ice cubes of Egma went into the staff and there comes an white light.** "Ultimate Attack, Deep freeze zero!". **An burst of power and light went to the Blue Knight. The attack hitted the Blue Knight with full power, the blue knight felled to the ground and some smoke come from his body.

Ichigo looked shocked to what she saw "Aoyoma!". She rushed to the Blue Knights body and tried to heal him.

Egma looked to Sven. "Do you see it Sven, your people won't stand any chance to my Ultimate Attack, fell for my power". Sven was also shocked what he saw, he couldn't belief that the person who suceed for his test losed to Egma.

"Egma, maybe you defeated the Blue Knight, but that doesn't mean you can win from me, so prepare to lose".

"Ridicilous, I will defeat you and then I will defeat your little girly", said Egma. Sven looked with an angry view to Egma.

And the battle started.

* * *

Meanwhile with Arend.

"Urgh stupid door why don't you open". Arend kicked to the door and it didn't open, he losed his temper and kicked to the door, but then in a sudden he felled pain. "This isn't going to work".

Zekrom was looking for Arend. _Hmm I think there's one place where Arend will be. _Zekrom went to the toilets of the school and looked for a locked door. He saw the locked door and opened the slot with his electricity.

Arend saw from his side that the slot was opened, he opened the door and saw Zekrom. "Thanks for saving me Zekrom, but excuse me I need to go to the my next leson".

"Arend listen the school has been attcked by trolls and other people, use this item and please go to the Principal's office there you find the Blue Knight and Ichigo help them! Zekrom give Arend an item.

Arend looked to the item and hold it into his sword, Zekrom followed Arend and also went sneaky in his sword. _My power will help you Arend. _

_Brother do you think this is an hard battle?_

**_Listen, I know you can defeat that 'strange' people, you are stronger then them smarter then them and also you have me._**

_I know, but what if I fail?_

**_Please believe in yourself, if you believe in yourself everything is possible!_**

Arend walked with some selfconfidence to the Principal's office.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle of Egma and Sven was an hard battle for Sven.

"**Dang it, why can't I hit you?!**". Egma laughed and attacked Sven with some ice beams. Sven dodged the attacks and try to hit Egma with his spear, Egma blocked the attack with his staff and then launched an ice beam into the chest of Sven.

"Sven please stop it, my fire powers will defeat Egma", said Amilla.

"No, I will defeat him pleas stay out of the fight!", said Sven.

Suddenly a voice in Amilla's head said something.

**Hmm the truth is that you he can't defeat Egma in this state you must help him, but you can, you are the chosen one.**

_Who are you?_

**If you want to help your friend with my power you need to believe in yourself and accept me if your dragon, I'm the dragon of truth and fire Reshiram!**

Suddenly Amilla heared an scream. Amilla looked and saw that Sven was on the ground and tried barely to caught some air.

"Sven are you alright? Don't die Sven, Sven!".

Egma laughed again. "Little girl, he was to stupid to listen to my warnings, even an god couldn't defeat me."

"I'm not an little girl, I'll fight you!"

"And we'll help you"

The Mew Mews appeared and joined Amilla. "Egma, attack an harmless boy that isn't allowed so we'll defeat you".

"Hmm, all of you are pathetic and stupid".

The Mew Mews and Amilla attacked Egma, the same thing happened they couldn't hit Sven with their powers.

Egma looked to his opponents and looked them into their eyes "**Listen all of you will be defeated, Ultimate Attack, Deep freeze zero!"**

Egma's Ultimate Attack defeated the Mew Mews and Amilla. He walked to them and kicked all of them in their chest. Then he went to Comico.

"Do you see, my power defeated all of them, if you help me this job was already finished, now hack the computer of the school and transfer all the money to our temporary account", said Egma.

Comico hacked the computer and transfered all the money to the temporary account. Comico leaved the room with an tear in his face. Egma stayed and looked to Mew Ichigo the only one who was strong enough.

"Now it's time for your friends to die!".

In all of sudden Egma was sended into the wall, an attacked hitted him with full fierce.

"Who, and how?!", said Egma.

"That would be me", said Arend when he entered the room with his sword.

"I was there a few minuts and it looks you have some barrier, so I used the item that Zekrom gived to me to use my Ultimate Attack from an distance", said Arend.

"But that is impossible, how?", asked Egma.

"Simple, I have some dimensional power so I can transer my attack, so first I used my attack, then caught it up with an dimensional holl and then the Holl went into your barrier and released the attack", said Arend.

"Next time will be our fight, so prepare to lose Arend and Mew Ichigo", said Egma and he leaved the building.

Arend went to Ichigo.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just help me to bring everyone outside of the building"

Zekrom appeared and helped Arend and Ichigo to bring everyone outside to the building.

* * *

Arend transfered all the Mew Mew's to Cafe Mew Mew with his dimensional powers.

"That's cool that you have dimensional powers, but where was you?", asked Mew Ichigo.

"Well I was stuck into the toilet, when the conversation between me and the headmaster ended I really needed to go to the toilet and then, the lock didn't help", said Arend.

Ichigo laughed and told him that it was not his fault. "Well, the concert of Sonia Strumm is near, I heard from Masaya that you are going to buy the tickets?"

"Yep, I already bought the tickets when I was in the toilet with my phone", said Arend.

"Okay, do you see Amilla and Sven?", asked Mew Ichigo.

"No, I don't see them, maybe they already left I think we'll see them again", said Arend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base of Servers of Light

Light(A/N name of the boss of Servers of Light also father of Amilla) was in the base and watched the news, he saw the big explossions of Daikan Junior High. He looked and then in front of him appeared Amilla with Sven.

"What happened with you two, it looks like the devil himself attacked you",

"No, Sven protected me and fought with Egma, he had an special barrier, someone defeated Egma, but I don't know who, but please dad help him!"

"I'll take Sven immediatly to an hospital!", said Light.

"Dad please can I join, he proteced and it's my fault that I didn't helped him in his battle", said Amilla.

"Okay, but why are you crying, is it because of Sven?", asked Light.

"N... - No dad, Comico is our enemy", said Amilla.

"Really, hmm that is bad, I think I am going to speak with him after Sven is recovered", said Light.

"Thanks daddy", said Amilla.

Both of them leaved to the nearest hospital by car.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base of Ancient Dragons.

Egma appeared and saw Revo and Comico in front of him.

"I heard you had some fun", said Revo.

"Indeed, but that stupid Arend defeated my barrier", said Egma.

"Uhm can I go to Amazone, please?", asked Comico.

"Sure you are allowed to see my daughter", said Revo.

Comico nodded and went to Amazone's room. He entered the room and saw that Amazone was reading a magazine.

"Hey", Comico had a lot of tears on his face and Amazone noticed it.

"Hey, what's wrong?", asked Amazone.

"AmilismemberofServersoftheli ght", said Comico.

Amazone looked to Comico with a strange face "Please try to talk slower, what did you say?"

"Amilla is member of Severs of the Light, I think she will never talk to me and never show any mercy", said Comico.

Amazone hugged Comico "Listen, if you really love that girl you must go for it with 100%, if you try maybe she see that you are not that bad".

Comico laughed and hugged Amazone.

* * *

Well this is the end of the chapter.

Reviews please!


	18. Discussion

Welcome to Chapter 14

Sorry that I couldn't update, I had a lot of homework but in the meantime I have an good idea for the next chapters so I hope that you'll read it with fun:D

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon.  
I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

A few days after the fierce fight on Daikan Junior High were Ichigo and Ryou talking about the enemy.

"Ryou what do you think about this?"

Ryou looked with a serious face to Ichigo "Hmm they are an strong enemy, with their combination of power and technology they can surpass Deep Blue"

Ichigo was shocked what she heard "Serious can they surpass Deep Blue?"

"Yeah with the combination of their technology and power it's possible, but I can't figure one thing", said Ryou.

"What is the problem?"

"You have the group of Egma and the group of Sven right?"

Ichigo nodded "Yep they hate each other"

"In the first place I don't know if the group of Sven is bad or just an group who attacks the group Egma"

Ichigo looked to the table and sighed.

"Second the group of Egma wants to rule the world or at least destroy Tokyo, but what are they going to use?"

Ichigo looked to Ryou "Maybe Rock Z?"

"That's an option, but at the moment I'm not making a claim what their way is"

"You said it well Ryou", Keiichiro entered the room and took a chair. "Ichigo-san can I ask you something?"

Ichigo looked to Keiichiro"Hmm sure"

"The last fights against Egma were all the Mew Mew's defeated easily?"

"I don't know they are stong, maybe the strongest enemy that I ever saw"

Keiichir looked to Ryou, Ryou nodded. "Ichigo, you can take an rest everyone of the Mew Mews include Arend and Masaya will come to the Cafe on 2 o'clock".

Ichigo nodded and leaved the Cafe.

* * *

Ichigo went to Masaya's house, she rang the doorbell. Ichigo waited only for a few seconds and then the door was opened by Masaya.

"Hey Ichigo come in"

Ichigo entered the house and followed Masaya to his room. _Oh yeah I was here before when I was a cat, but he doesn't know that. _"Beautiful room Masaya".

"Thanks, wait I only need to check my E-Mail then we are going to walk okay?"

Ichigo nodded and looked to Aoyoma's computer screen, she saw the E-mail. "Hey what's that?"

Aoyoma looked to Ichigo "I asked my friend to collect some data from our last battles and also from other heroes"

Ichigo looked with a strage face "Why?"

"Because if we have problems we need allies, also it's good to look back to our previous battles"

"Yeah, you are probably right"

"Well it's time to go"

* * *

Ancient Dragon Base

Revo finished his cookie and went to the computer "Egma please go to my room". A few minutes later Egma entered the room.

"Egma, it's time to show you something"

Revo walked to the wall and knocked on the wall, an stairs appeared and Revo pointed with his finger to the stairs.  
Egma followed Revo to another room. The room had a lot of pictures of important history points also it had an beautiful black royal chair.

"Egma this is our leader"

The young boy stand up, he weared an black royal crown, with an black belt, leather shoes and black pants with an White T-Shirt.

"Egma, I heared a good thing of you"

"Thank you, so you are our true leader?"

"Yep, I'm, I have an new task for you"

"What's it?"

"Your task is to find some strong allies, if we want to defeat the enemies fast we need more members"

"Indeed Egma your task is to find some allies"

"Egma, if you complete this task you have the honour to know my name"

Egma bowed to the leader and leaved the room.

"Also Revo your daughter is very lucky that she has an kind father like you?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you that story tomorrow"

Revo leaved the room and Dram was alone (A/N:His name is Dram, but I will use that name later). He walked to his royal bed and looked to an mirror. There he saw himself.

* * *

A few hours later everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew was present in Cafe Mew Mew.

Ryou went to the wall and Keiichiro handeled the computer presentation.

"As you can see Mew Mews this enemy is harder to defeat then Deep Blue or the Saint Rose Cruscaders"

The Mew Mews saw the last fights and they looked with an shocked face.

"I know this is shocked to see, but this enemy is an enemy we never faced before"

All the Mew Mews nodded, Ichigo searched for Masaya and Arend but couldn't find them.

"Where are Masaya and Arend?"

"Ichigo, they will come soon"

"So I'm correct, we need to get stronger?", asked Zakuro.

"Indeed Zakuro, but I think someone else is going to tell about it", said Keiichiro.

Arend and Masaya entered the room.

"Hey everyone, sorry we are late but we have something", said Masaya.

"Okay, I think everyone of us need to get a bit stronger and find some new powers or develop their attacks. When I was young I heard about an place of Daemonheim", said Arend.

"What's that kind of place?", asked Lettuce

"Pudding bet it's an zoo!"

"No Pudding, that would be stupid to train in a zoo", said Mint.

"Okay, everyone look to the screen", said Arend. Masaya showed a few pictures. Everyone include Keiichiro and Ryou looked to the screen. They saw an entrence with people who weared battle armour and proud warriors.

"Everyone this is Daemonheim, this place is located on the planet Gielinor. Strong warriors from the planet Gielinor slayed here a lot of monsters to get more power. It's also possible to test the friendship of your friends, because you will only find the exit if you work together if an team.", said Arend.

"If this place is located on another planet how are we supposed to go there?", asked Ryou.

"Because of the space president it's possible to travel to another place without any problems", said Arend.

"Also we already have permission to go to Daemonheim", said Masaya.

"That's good, but what about our parents?", asked Berry.

Tasuku entered the room. "Berry I found something about Daemonheim, they said the strong person Billrach lives there"

"Don't worry about him, 1000 warriors didn't saw him and believe me all of you are already strong", said Arend.

"***Ahem***, also Tasuku, Keiichiro, Ryou will join us in this trip", said Masaya.

"Also Arend already said to all your parents that we have an teambuilding activity", said Masaya.

"So this is also an team building activity" shouted Ichigo.

"Yep it's, we'll go to Daemonheim on 6 o'clock, this is the location we'll meet. Don't forgot to bring some clothes and important stuff", said Arend.

Everyone cheered and screamed **"We'll Delve into Daemonheim!"**

* * *

Arend went to his home.

_Garuda already told me that Daemonheim is an great place, he'll guide us there brother!_

_**That's good, have some fun with your friend and I'll look from here.**_

_Brother do you think I can free you soon?_

_**The chance is always present, they said that Lexicus Runewrighter has an great knowledge so if we see him we can ask him.**_

_You are right brother I think I'll pick some of my stuff._

Arend picked some of his stuff, he took his teethbrush, some clothes, soap.

_**Arend don't forgot your pass!**_

_Oops thanks that you say that brother_

_**No problem, that's because I'm the oldest.**_

_Heh you are right._

Arend was finished and went to Cafe Mew Mew, on his way he checked his phone and that he must be back in a week, so they won't miss the concert of Sonia Strumm.

Arend arrived at Cafe Mew Mew and Ryou said that he need to go to the background of the Cafe.  
He went to the background of the Cafe and couldn't beleave his eyes.

_Brother do you see what I see?_

**_Yep Arend this is an ..._**

* * *

Meanwhile in an hospital.

Amilla and Light were waiting in the waiting room.

"Daddy why is this taking so long?"

"Be patient daughter, we need to give the doctors some time to recover Sven."

Amilla nodded and hugged her dad, an nurse came and said to Light that he need to follow her.

"Wait here Amilla"

Light followed the nurse.

**_So your name is Amilla, I understand that this is an hard situation but do you sense something?_**

_If you ask Reshiram yes, I feel something strange, something that has to due with space?_

**_Indeed I feeled it also, but I don't know why. By the way, your powers crosses mine power, I think we'll form an good _**

_I hope it, I still hope that I have the chance to talk with Comico._

**_Is Comico for you special?_**

_Off course he's, even when he is our enemy I can't see him like an monster or something like that, I need to hear his story._

_**What you told to me is the truth, you need to wait and the truth will show. Be patient and your father will come in 3 secondes.**_

"Amilla, Sven's okay we can talk to him in an hour. He need to get some rest to collect some energy."

* * *

This is the end of this chapter!

Reviews please.


	19. Travel to Gielinor

Welcome to Chapter 15

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, Dram, Breaker, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Arend looked shocked to the big thing what he saw. The color of that device was pink with 2 big jet engines. The device had also an logo with an golden star and around the the golden star it had little stars.

"I...- Is that an UPC(**A/N:Ultimate plane passenger carrier is the newest plane in the world. To travel save to another planets the space ambasador builded with help this airplane.**)

"Yep it is", said an mysterious voice.

**_Brother that person is behind you._**

Arend looked back and saw an girl with red hair.

"Ichigo! How are you, sorry that I couldn't speak you a lot, this is al new for me fighting against enemies"

"Haha don't worry, I understand when I changed for the first time into Mew Ichigo it was strange, but now it's cool and I think I'm happy that my powers are back".

Arend walked with Ichigo to the UPC. They saw a lot of luggage and also an person with an black hat.

"Hello, give me your luggage". Arend and Ichigo gived their luggage and went to Cafe. There they saw Ryou and the rest of the group.

"ICHIGO EVEN IF WE HAVE A TEAMBUILDING ACTIVITY YOU ARE LATE ?!", shouted Ryou.

"SORRY THAT I'M LATE! EVEN IF WE HAVE A TEAMBUILDING ACTVIITY YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAY HEY ICHIGO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Arend went to Masaya and Tasuku.

"Tasuku are you prepared for this?", asked Arend.

"Certainly I'm, I hope they have their an beach so we can swim"

"I hope it also Tasuku. Oh yeah if we are back we'll go to the charity event of Sonia Strumm", said Masaya. **(A/N: Sonia Strumm is one of the main characters of the Megaman Starforce Line)**

Ichigo and the other Mews were talking about the teambuilding activity.

"Do you think Gielinor has a lot of nature?", asked Lettuce.

"I hope they have a beach and a five star hotel", said Mint.

"I hope they have a lot of monkeys, nanoda!", said Pudding.

"I think it will be something different then here on earth", said Zakuro.

"I read an book about Gielinor, they have a lot of creatures. Goblins, dwarves, gnomes, Humans and more, so I think it will be fun", said Berry.

Keiichiro and Ryou were checking their check list.

"Ryou do we have the Gold Pieces?"**(A/N:Gold pieces is the money of Gielinor, for them gold is very normal.)**

"Yep we have them, we also have our boxers, mobiles, some food for the travel and an cook about cooking in Gielinor for you"

"Okay, well it's time to call everyone", said Keiichiro.

Ryou went to the Mew Mews and said that they must enter the UPC. In a few minuts everyone was in the UPC.

"Hello everyone and welcome in the UPC. We'll depart in a few minuts, but listen to the instructions. This special airplane will travel you to Gielinor, the flight will take an few hours in Earth Time. Because the space ambasador wanted that you have an good flight there's a remote control. With this control you can watch tv, listen to the radio or order some food, in a few seconds you'll see an safety video of the airplane", said the Pilot.

Everyone looked to their screen and saw the instruction video of how to be save in the plane.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we'll depart now. Our crew hope you have an good flight", said the Pilot.

Ichigo sat next to Masaya and Arend behind her sat Ryou with Zakuro and behind them Lettuce with Pudding and behind them Mint with Berry and in front of Ichigo sat Tasuku and Keiichiro.

"Ryou is this runway not to small to start the flight?", asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, maybe new technology", said Ryou.

The plane teleported to an bigger runway. The plane started to drive with 500 KM/H. The plane went slowely in the sky. Lettuce closed her eyes, she was to afraid to look.

"First time Pudding in an UPC, this is so cool. Lettuce onee-san look all the people are little worms!" shouted Pudding.

"Ugh I think I have to...". Letuce vomit in an brown vomit sack.

* * *

Meanwhile Egma was on the computer looking for strong allies.

_Sigh why can't I find strong allies, maybe I should look by myself instead of this stupid internet. _Egma leaved the computer and went outside. He teleported to an strange planet. The planet was small and had a lot of volcanos. Egma looked to the biggest volcano. _If I'm correct here should be one of the strongest allies for us. _Egma walked to the centre of the volcano. He noticed that someone followed him, but he ignored it.

In a few minuts Egma reached the centre of the volcano. In the centre there was an plateau with an big seat. He saw an demon with three big axes and a lot of minions. Egma teleported himself to the demon.

"Hello my name is Egma"

The demon looked down and saw Egma "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM THE MIGHTY DEMON KING, ANSWER MY QUESTION OR I KILL YOU LITTLE INSECT!"

Egma didn't answer his question.

"STUPID FOOL", the demon attacked Egma with an fire axe. The attack hitted Egma, but without damage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG HOW'S IT POSSIBLE THAT AN LITTLE INSECT TO SURVIVE MY FIRE AXE?!"

"So you see my power, I came here from my master. I readed a story about your demons, you don't have an good place to life like the humans in earth. If you help us, we'll give you power to command your own slaves in an beautiful planet"

"LITTLE INSECT HAS MY ATTENTION"

"First I'm an human not an insect, I'm part of the Ancient Dragons. My master wants to take over earth and then space, with your help it's possible"

"WHY DO YOU NEED MY POWER, YOU MANAGED TO SURVIVE MY FIRE AXE"

"We have two enemies, another humans and humans who fused with animals. They are called Tokyo Mew Mew. So are you going to help us?"

"OK WE'LL HELP YOU WITH TWO CONDITIONS, ONE THE GENERALS OF MY ARMY WANTS A PLACE TO SLEEP, AN PLACE WHO SUITS US, NOT AN STUPID STONE BUILDING WHAT PEOPLE HAS ON EARTH. SECOND I WANT TO MEET YOUR LEADER"

"Ok, here is an spell that makes you an what smaller but stronger"

"Pflamazasm!". The spell hitted the demon. The demon has the height of an human, but with more muscells.

"I feel the power human, take me to your leader!", said the Demon.

"By the way the name is Breaker".

Egma teleported Breaker and himself to the base.

* * *

Amilla and Light went to Sven's room.

"Hey Sven how are you?", asked Amilla.

"***puff*** I'm fine, but still weak", said Sven.

"Sven this is for you some candy, then you don't need to eat all the vegatabels in this hospital", said Light.

"Thank you, Amilla it's not your fault, I need to get stronger", said Sven.

"Sven, I'll become stronger and together we'll bring peace!", said Amilla.

"Amilla I know you are sad about Comico, but after this I'm sure he'll be your boyfriend", said Sven.

Amilla hugged Sven "Thank you Sven" Light talked with the doctor. The doctor said to him that Sven will leave the hospital in a few days.

"Sven, you'll only stay a few days in the hospital, they'll test you", said Light.

"Visiting hour is over", said the doctor

"Sven I'll try to visit you a lot of times", said Amilla.

"Thanks but don't over do it okay?", asked Sven.

"I'll try", said Amilla.

Amilla and Light leaved the room and went back to their base.

* * *

A few hours later in the UPC.

"Hey Ichigo, what do you think about this UPC?", asked Masaya.

"It's looks really cool, what do you think about it?"

"I think it's really good, and in this magazine I readed that this isn't bad for the envoriment"

"Ladies and Gentleman, we'll land in a few minutes in Gielinor. The temperature is 20* Celcius. We hope you had a good flight with UPC", said the Pilot.

Ichigo saw the signal that the Safety Belt must weared. Ichigo felt some shocks.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have landed safety in the Gielinor Terminal, there will be an bus that brings you to an hotel. The next day you'll go to Daemonheim. Have an nice time in Gielinor", said the Pilot.

Ichigo and the rest of the group leaved the plane and went to the bus. In one hour they arrived in the hotel.

"Okay everyone this is the schedule who'll sleep where", said Keiichiro.

"Ichigo will sleep with Arend and Masaya. Zakuro will sleep with Mint. Lettuce with Pudding. Berry with Tasuku and I'll sleep with Ryou", said Keiichiro.

* * *

Meanwhile in an strange location.

An angel with black hair was looking into an sphere. "Peace is disturbed, it all happened when they appeared"

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 15. Who's this angel and what has he to do?**

**Reviews please!**


	20. Gielinor Beach

Welcome to Chapter 16

**This week I'll rework the first chapters. I won't edit a lot of text, but some spelling mistakes and more.**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, Dram, Breaker, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

Arend, Ichigo and Masaya were unpacking there stuff. Their room had a double bed and a bed for one person.

"So who's going to sleep on the double bed?", asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo and me!", shouted Arend and Masaya at the same moment. They were both shocked of their reactions, they looked with an strange glance to each other.

"Okay boys, I understand maybe both of you can sleep together", said Ichigo.

"**NO!, we are not gay**", shouted Arend and Masaya.

"I think it's good to guess the number between 0 and 10", said Arend.

"Okay I have a number, Masaya you can go first", said Ichigo.

"5", said Masaya

"7", said Arend.

"Both wrong", said Ichigo.

"3?", said Masaya quietly.

**_Arend I have the ultimate tactic to win this, listen if I calculate Ichigo's brain with my math skills and also use the special rule of the King of United Kingdom then we'll win. Say 0._**

"I know the answer it's 0", said Arend.

"Both wrong", said Ichigo.

_Next time I'll use the special rule of the Queen of United Kingdom. _

"It's 10", said Masaya.

"Haha do you think it's 10? It's 9", said Arend.

"Okay I heard the correct number", said Ichigo.

"Sorry Masaya", said Arend.

"And the winner is Masaya!", said Ichigo.

A few minutes later Ichigo and Masaya were already in their pyjamas. "Masaya is something wrong with Arend?", asked Ichigo.

"I don't know sweet heart", said Masaya.

The corner of Arend was surrounded by darkness **_Next time we'll win._**

_You and your stupid math calculations, urgh I really hate it to sleep alone. But I think it's time to sleep._

_**You are right brother, tomorrow you have will have an lot of fun so sleep!**_

Ichigo and Aoyoma noticed that Arend was acting a bit strange in his sleep.

"Ichigo what's Arend doing?", whispered Masaya so Arend couldn't hear it.

"I don't know, I hope it's nothing", whispered Ichigo.

"Ichigo are you happy that you sleep with me?, asked Masaya.

"Yeah! What do you think? You are my boyfriend and I really love you and I can't imagine a life without you", said Ichigo.

Masaya went closer to Ichigo and both of their lips reached each others. They kissed for 10 seconds.

"Good night sweet heart", said Masaya.

"You too Masaya", said Ichigo.

* * *

The next day Ryou explained to everyone what they would do.

"Okay everyone, we only have an week to stay here. Because the weather looks good we are going to the beach, there we'll met also our host in Daemonheim", said Ryou.

"Pudding loves to swim", said Pudding.

"I wonder how our host looks, I hope he has some manners", said Mint.

"I hope he's an nice person", said Lettuce.

"Well I think it's time to go Ryou", said Keiichiro.

Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mews went to their rooms to prepare themself. Arend, Tasuku and Masaya were talking in the lobby.

"I guess all of you already have their swimming stuff", said Tasuku.

"Indeed, I hope the beaches here are the same as on earth", said Arend.

"I hope it, the last time I went to the beach was 2 years ago", said Masaya.

"3 years", said Arend.

"Last month", said Tasuku.

"So all of you can swim?", asked Arend.

"Off course", said Tasuku and Masaya.

"So are we going to held an swimming contest?", asked Arend.

"Hmm sure, I bet I'm the fastest", said Ryou when he came back.

"No I'll win", shouted Arend, Masaya and Tasuku at the same moment.

All of them laughed.

Meanwhile with the Mew Mews.

"Ichigo, do you have everything?", asked Berry.

"Yeah, you?", asked Ichigo.

"Yep", said Berry.

Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding arrived.

"So are we all ready?", asked Ichigo.

"**Yeah!**", screamed everyone.

A few minutes later all of them were in the car.

**_Ichigo do you think I can show myself in Gielinor, I really want to feel the sun_**

_Yeah, but don't cause for a lot of problems. Maybe people will be shocked to see you, but you have my permission._

**_Thank you Ichigo about Arend I think he has a secret I can feel that_**

_How do you feel that?_

**_I feeled it when I peformed his Ultimate Attack by our last encounter with Egma._**

_Yeah that's possible, but I think Arend will tell it when he is ready._

**You are right, by the way in Daemonheim I'm going to test Arend if he has all the hero abilities.**

* * *

Ancient Dragon Base

Revo, Comico and Amazone were playing poker.

***Sigh***"This game it's so hard", said Revo.

"Yeah it's daddy, I couldn't even win one match", said Amazone.

"Poker isn't that hard, I only have nice combinations", said Comico.

"I already lost some money and candy, but I won't lose my worth this time I'll win!", said Revo.

"Go Daddy!", shouted Amazone.

"And already an nice combation of maestro Comico"

"And I lost my worth", said Revo.

Meanwhile in the room of Dram

_If Egma didn't found any strong allies, then..._

A huge portal appeared in front of Dram. He saw Egma and an person who looked stronger then Egma.

"Serious, I give you some time and then you came back with one weak person", said Dram.

"LITTLE INSECT, I'M BREAKER AND NOT WEAK, YOU ARE WEAK FEEL THE WRATH OF MY AXE!", shouted Breaker.

Breaker hold his big axe, Dram was shocked that Breaker can wear so big axe.**(A/N: His ace have the same size, the spell of Egma changed only the height of Breaker and not the height of his axe)**

"Sorry Breaker was it right? Your power is really strong, so do you want to be our ally?", asked Dram.

"HMM... SURE, BUT MY GENERALS NEED AN GOOD PLACE TO SLEEP", shouted Breaker.

"I have very good suitable places for your generals", said Dram.

***Peep peep peep***

"STOP THAT MAGICAL SOUND!", screamed Breaker.

"Sorry it was my special device", said Dram. He went to the computer and looked to the screen.

"Hmm... Intresting", said Dram.

Egma and Breaker looked with strange faces.

"Very intresting", said Dram.

"Hmph, what's so intresting about looking to your screen?", said Egma.

"My computer showed me that the Mew Mews are in Gielinor", said Dram.

"GIELINOR HMM... GIELINOR THE PLACE OF DAEMONHEIM, THE PLACE FOR STRONG DEMONS LIKE ME", shouted Breaker.

"Do you have some mates in Daemonheim?", asked Egma.

"YEAH, SOME DEMONS ARE MY FRIENDS YK'LAGOR THE THUNDEROUS AND TO'KASH THE BLOODCHILLER AND SOME MORE!", shouted Breaker. (**A/N: This monsters are bosses in the skill Dungeoneering of Runescape**)

"Okay, maybe if we do and that, then...", said Egma.

"That's an good plan", said Dram.

"I LIKE PLAN OF LITTLE HUMAN", shouted Breaker.

* * *

One hour later everyone arrived by the beach.

"So are we going to held our swim contest?", said Ryou.

"What do you think, I'll win", said Tasuku.

"I think I can win", said Masaya.

"Don't even think about it, I'll win", said Arend.

"Boys...", said Mint.

"Let them, I will swim for the fun", said Berry.

"I'll help Akasaka-san with the barbeque", said Lettuce.

"I think I'll sun", said Zakuro.

"I'll join you onee-sama", said Mint.

"Pudding will play in water", said Pudding.

Ichigo went to the boys.

"So you are going to held an swimming contest?", asked Ichigo.

"Yep", shouted Arend, Masaya, Ryou and Tasuku at the same moment.

"Okay then I will be the referee", said Ichigo.

"The rules are simple you only need to start and come back, the first person who comes back is the winner".

The swimming contest between Arend, Tasuku, Ryou and Masaya started. All of them had an good start, but Arend feeled some pain in his arms. Ryou, Tasuku and Masaya were swimming so fast as they can. Masaya took the lead. Ryou couldn't see Masaya anymore he was to fast. Tasuku and Ryou were still fighting for the second place.

"Ryou I won't lose to you", said Tasuku.

"Neither do I, but at least we are not the last one", said Ryou.

Ryou and Tasuku saw Masaya swimming and tried to reach him. A few minutes later they saw Ichigo and Arend. Masaya finished first and then Ichigo saw Ryou and Tasuku. Ryou and Tasuku swimmed with an amazing speed, when they finished Ichigo couldn't see who finished first of them.

Aoyoma went to Ryou, Tasuku and Arend.

"So Arend where were you?", asked Masaya.

"At least I'm not the fourth place", said Ryou.

"And the winner is... Arend!", said Ichigo.

"**Impossible!**", shouted Tasuku, Ryou and Masaya.

"I said the person who come first back won, and Arend was the first person", said Ichigo.

"Sigh, that is not cool Arend", said Tasuku.

"It was part of my plan", said Arend.

**_You mean myplan_**

_Yeah, you are right.  
_  
"Everyone it's time to eat", screamed Keiichiro.

Everyone rushed to the barbeque. The barbeque had a lot of food. Meat, some vegetabels and more.

"It looks so delicious", said Ichigo.

"The smell is really good", said Arend.

"I hope everything taste good", said Lettuce.

"Hello everyone", said an strange voice behind them. Everyone of the Mew Mews looked behind and saw a men...

* * *

Meanwhile in a strange dimension.

An angel with black hair was looking into an sphere. "Father, I know that my duty is to protect 'that'. I ask you to lend some strength to defeat the persons who disturbed the peace."

* * *

**This was the end of chapter 16. **

**Who's this myserious person and what does the angel mean?**

**Find it out in the next chapters!**

**Reviews please!**


	21. Nexius appearence

Welcome to Chapter 17

**Sorry that I couldn't edite the previous chapters, because something big happened their wasn't any time. So next week I'll try to update. Also sorry for the short chapter, next chapters will be bigger.  
**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, Dram, Breaker, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

The man had black hair with a light brown skin. He wore some jeans with special chainbody. On his back he wore an two-handed sword.

"Let me introduce to you this is Nexius", said Keiichiro.

"So you are our guide in Daemonheim?", asked Berry.

Nexius walked to Berry and kissed her on her hand "Indeed young lady, I'll accompany you in Daemonheim"

Ichigo went to Masaya "Is that normal here?", whispered Ichigo.

"I don't know sweat heart", whispered Masaya.

"Nexius do you want something from the barbeque?", asked Keiichiro.

"Thank you for the offer, I think my stumach can use some delicious food", said Nexius.

_**Ichigo it's very normal for him to talk this way, I learned that the rich people of Gielinor are talking this way.**_

_Thank you for the information Zekrom._

_**No Problem**_

Meanwhile was Arend checking the barbeque. He checked if allt he meat were not raw.

_Do you think everything is all right for the barbeque?_

_**Off course little brother, you must know that when we were young we are insane aboutbarbeques.**_

"Hey Arend the meat smells good", said Ryou.

"I know Ryou, just checked if everything was eatable"

"Don't worry about that, Keiichiro is very good with the barbeque"

Arend felt some kind of pain in his head he felt on the ground.

"Is everything all right?", asked Ryou.

"Yeah", said Arend.

_Arend why can't you tell to me what your problem is. _Ryou gave Arend an hand. "We'll eat in five minutes"

* * *

5 minutes later everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew include Nexius was eating from the barbeque.

"This steak from the beef is really good", said Nexius

"The fish is also very tasty", said Lettuce.

"Oh yeah the chicken satay is very good", said Masaya.

"***crunch* *crunch*** b-us-y wi... eat", said Arend.

"What did he said?", asked Mint

"I think he said He's busy with eating", said Ryou.

"Everything from the barbeque is good", said Ichigo.

"Indeed, Ichigo you have some sauce around your mouth". Masaya went to Ichigo and whiped the sauce away.

"The chicken is also very good", said Zakuro.

"Keiichiro good job, I think this is the best barbeque you ever hold", said Ryou

"Thanks", said Keiichiro while he eated some vegetabels.

"Everyone enjoy the day on the beach tomorrow we'll leave to Daemonheim", said Nexius.

"Oh yeah Nexius I'll show you something", said Ichigo.

Nexius went to Ichigo, Ichigo wore a pink bikini.

"Please don't scream", said Ichigo.

"Sure my young lady", said Nexius.

"Fire, Eletricity and Ice once they were one life. The dragon of electricity is the dragon of the ideals. Come forth Zekrom!", said Ichigo. Zekrom appeared, the electricity of his tail was still working and he roared.

"Wow is that the Zekrom?", asked Nexius.

"How do you know him?", asked Ichigo.

"My family were good friends with people who loved to talk about history, they once told me a story about Zekrom", said Nexius.

"Thank you Nexius, but just be yourself", said Zekrom.

"You are smart Zekrom, sometimes I really hate to talk so chic", said Nexius.

* * *

Amilla was lying on her bed and looking to the screen and saw an commercial about an charityconcert.

_Maybe I should go their and give the people some money, they said it was for children who have a lot of problems_

_**Amilla the way how you think is so beautiful.**_

_Gee, thanks Reshiram but why do I feel more fire in my body?_

_**That's normal, because I'm the dragon of fire your body will be more fire. Inside not outside before you ask.**_

_So soon I can use your power?_

_**If you think you can find the truth with fighting against enemies then I know you can use my power.**_

_I really like you Reshiram and soon I hope I can see Comico and hug hem._

_**I think you will Amilla...**_

Light entered the room and went to Amilla's bed.

"The doctors called and they said that Sven will come back tomorrow", said Light.

"Really? That's awesome!", said Amilla.

"So tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and you will give him an present", said Light.

"Okay daddy!", said Amilla.

Light looked to the clock and saw it was already 11 o'clock. He went to Amilla and whispered that it was already sleeping time. He put her in the bed and gave her an kiss.

"Good night honey", said Light.

"Good night Daddy", said Amilla

**_Good night Amilla_**

* * *

**_"_**Everyone we'll play beach volleyball", said Berry.

"Who are the captains?", asked Zakuro.

A few minutes later.

Team Nexius, Nexius Nexius is super hot! with members: Nexius, Ichigo, Masaya, Mint, Lettuce and Ryou.  
Team Lovely: Berry, Tasuku, Arend, Zakuro, Pudding and Keiichiro.

"**Why is our team name Nexius Nexius is super hot!?**", asked Ryou.

"Because I'm super hot, what did you thought", said Nexius.

"Sigh I really want another team name", said Mint.

"We'll with or without that name", said Ichigo.

"Tasuku we'll defeat Masaya and Ryou", said Arend.

"Off course, and Berry you forgot something", said Tasuku.

Tasuku gived her an kiss and they went into their positions.

Ichigo throwed the ball volleybal in the air and punched it over the net.

"Here it comes!", said Arend.

Tasuku tapped the volleybal to Berry and Berry smashed it. Ryou barely saved the ball but the ball was on the other side, Arend smashed him again and it was 1-0.

"We'll lose only because if that stupid team name", said Ryou.

"Hey hey, don't complain about my team name", said Nexius.

"Come on guys it is supposed to be fun and not this", said Masaya.

Team Lovely won with 20-10, after the game everyone went to the hotel include Nexius.

"That game was fun", said Arend.

"Yeah, but you had an good name", said Ryou.

"Keiichiro you had an nice smash", said Tasuku.

"Thank you Tasuku, but it was lucky", said Keiichiro.

"No the smash was really beautiful", said Zakuro.

"Ichigo do you think it was fun?", asked Masaya.

"Off course, the time on the beach together with you was really awesome!", said Ichigo.

"I mean the beach volleybal", said Masaya.

"That was also awesome, but I think I'm going to my room because tomorrow we'll leave to Daemonheim", said Ichigo.

"You are right and I think I'll join you".

Everyone of the group went to their own rooms, a few secondes later it was quiet in the hotel and the only thing you can hear was the sound of snore.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 17.**

**Next chapter we'll see part one of Delve into Daemonheim.**

**"Ok if our plan works then the Mew Mews will...", said Egma.**

**"STILL I LIKE PLAN OF LITTLE HUMAN", said Breaker.**

**"Tsk just do the plan", said Dram.**

**Okay that was weird, see ya!**


	22. Delve into Daemonheim part 1

Welcome by chapter 18 part 1.

**Sorry that I couldn't update last week.**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, Dram, Breaker, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

"In the morning of 8 AM people were sleeping, except a group of brave adventures who challenge the warriors of Daemonheim. I'll bring this report for Giel-News. Don't forgot this is the first time that a group heroes outside of Gielinor is going to challenge this, so let's see the people who are brave enough!", said the reporter.

The reporter went to the lobby of the hotel and their they saw Tokyo Mew Mew.

"**Uhm, why is here an reporter?!**", said Ichigo.

"My ear will miss nothing, I'm the fastest report of Gielinor, I'm Max"

"What do you want from us?", asked Arend.

"This is the first time that people outside of Gielinor are going to challenge Daemonheim, so that's epic news for us!", said Max.

"Ok, we don't want to give an interview, the only reason we are here is to train", said Ryou.

"That's a short answer, so this group of mysterious people is going to challenge Daemonheim, can they survive it? That's the question, see Giel-News for more information!", said Max.

"Okay that was good, well good luck on your trip to Daemonheim, and if you return Iwant to hear your story, but need to go see you", said Max.

Max and his crew leaved the Lobby of the hotel.

"Who was that?", asked Lettuce.

"Pudding think he's funny"

"He's Max, one of the best reporters of Gielinor. Lucky for us he isn't that curious about the news.", said Nexius.

"Well it's time to go", said Keiichiro.

Everyone of the group went to the magical circle in the ground, their they saw a blue wizard, a red wizard and a green wizards.

"Welcome, we are the three wizards of the magical circle. Each of us represents the important gods. The green one represents Guthix, the red one Zamorak and I represent Saradomin", said the blue wizard.

"People who are going to Daemonheim, please stand into the magical circle", said the red wizard.

"This circle is an teleportation circle, if we combine runes and use it on the circle, you will be teleported to Daemonheim, don't worry nothing bad will happen. See it as an unusual experience", said the green wizard.

The three wizards picked up some runes of their bags and combined them, they sent an source of energy into the circle. The circle went an vortex and everyone dissapeared, a few seconds later everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew saw an big castle. The entrence to Daemonheim.

"Welcome in Daemonheim, first we need to go to the man over there.", said Nexius.

Everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew followed Nexius to the man.

"We want to investigate Daemonheim", said Nexius.

"Okay, first you need to give us all of your food and other devices, we will bank them", said the man.

"Why if I can ask?", asked Berry.

"If they learn some of our power and technology they will use it and develop a new race that will conquer over the universe", said the man.

Everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew gived their food, and tools. They only have some clothes, their pendants and Arend has his own blade with some clothes.

"Okay everyone here are the stairs to the first floor, if we want to survive this we need to work as an team. Don't forgot that you always need to wear your ring. If you don't wear it you will die and then you are surely dead. But if you wear your ring and you die, you will only lose your concunsioness for a few minutes", said Nexius.

* * *

Everyone of the Tokyo Mew Mew went down and saw the first place. The hole place was frozen and they couldn't believe their eyes it was beautiful. Ice crystal, an camp fire and also a tent with food.

"This is the base, as you can see it's really beautiful and we have some food, an fire and also some stuff for sleeping", said Nexius.

"Ichigo look how beautiful!", said Masaya.

"I know, I never imagined it was this", said Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san Zekrom is free to move inside of Daemonheim", said Keiichiro.

**"Fire, Eletricity and Ice once they were one life. The dragon of electricity is the dragon of the ideals. Come forth Zekrom!", **said Ichigo. Zekrom appeared but he was a bit smaller.

"Wow he is smaller", said Arend.

"Yep tee-hee, I learned it from Zekrom", said Ichigo.

"I wanted to help you in this trip, but pleas Nexius can you explain to us what we are supossed to do?", asked Zekrom.

"Well, it's really simple. First don't say Daemonheim, but this is an Dungeon. The meaning is that we need to find the exit to the next level. But it won't be that easy, a lot of skill doors and sometimes we need to fight against monsters. Lucky for us each Dungeon has some weapons and you can claim some weapons, I'll use my Primal 2 handed sword. The Mew Mews can use their powers. For Ryou, Keiichiro and Tasuku I'll give you some Runes, arrows and swords. Arend you have your own sword, so that won't be any problem", said Nexius.

Nexius gave Ryou some runes, Keiichiro a bow with arrows and Tasuku an battleaxe.

"This is really weird", said Tasuku.

"Don't worry, I chose this weapon for you because it suits you!", said Nexius.

"You look really cool Tasuku", said Berry.

"Gee thanks Berry", said Tasuku.

"Okay, well the first door time to open it", said Arend.

Arend opened the door and saw some monsters, the door had an eye.

"What does that mean?", asked Zakuro.

"It means that we are supposed to kill all this creatures", said Nexius.

"Tokyo Mew Mew Go!", said Ryou.

**Mew Mew Berry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Mint Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphose!**

**Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphose!**

Masaya changed into the Blue Knight, while Nexius changed his armour into a red platebody with red platelegs.

"Haha, prepare to feel the pain of my power!", said Nexius.

"Just attack", said Arend.

Everyone of the team attacked the ice creatures. Tasuku killed first ice creature with his battleaxe while Keiichiro had some head-shots.

"The power of this bow is strong", said Keiichiro.

"This battleaxe suits me", said Tasuku.

The Mew Mews killed some ice creatures with their power. Zekrom only looked from a distance.

"Phieuw that was easy but also very funny", said Ichigo.

"I hope we didn't harm them", said Lettuce.

"Nah, it's nothing they respawn very fast for the next group so hurry!", said Nexius.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ancient Dragon Base

"Everything is prepared my master, I create some monster who destroy the Mew Mews", said Egma.

"Very good", said Dram.

"**HMPH I WANNA KILL SOME PATHETIC GIRLS**", said Breaker.

"Calm down, this monster is very strong", said Egma.

Egma went to the computer and used the touch screen to creat some parts.

"Here, and there, so this will do it", said Egma.

"Well time to send our little surprise to the Mew Mews", said Dram.

"What about Revo?", said Egma.

"Let him play with his daughter, I understand the situation and don't forgot that he has an day-off", said Dram.

* * *

A hour later everyone of the Tokyo Mew Mew were helding a break.

"This is really hard", sighed Ichigo.

"Yeah, but also funny", said Berry.

"Don't forgot that we can learn something", said Zakuro.

"I agree Onee-sama", said Mint.

"Pudding likes this cold place, we can held an snowball fight"

"Well...", said Nexius.

"Awesome idea", said Arend.

"Well we are supposed to go further", said Nexius.

Nexius went to the northest room and opened the door.

"Everyone come, this is an teamwork room", said Nexius.

Everyone of the Mew Mews went to the room, they saw an barrel a icy river and wooden planks.

"We are supposed to bring this barrel to the other side of the river, then the door will open", said Nexius.

"Well let's try it", said the Blue Knight.

They tried everything, but it didn't work the barrel falled everytime in the river.

"We can't do it", said the Blue Knight.

"I think we need to change something about the planks", said Zakuro.

"What?", asked everyone.

"If Zekrom use his power to create an energetic vortex, then we'll use Keiichiro magic to creat some special glue. That glue will fuse the planks to one big plank and then we have our bridge", said Zakuro.

"Wow, that's an great idea Zakuro!", said Keiichiro.

Keiichiro and Zekrom worked together and created the special glue. They fixed the bridge and went to the next room.

"We were an good team Zekrom", said Keiichiro.

"Indeed it was fun to do", said Zekrom.

"Well the next room is again a Guardian Room", said Nexius.

Everyone went to the guardian room and slaughted the creatures. They got some special runes and some logs.

"Hmm, that's intresting please put them in the box", said Nexius.

The Mew Mews had a lot of joy, when the boys didn't look they gossip about them.

"Yeah Masaya is so cute", said Ichigo.

"You are lucky with him, I still have no boyfriend", said Mint.

"You'll find your boyfriend", said Berry.

"Sorry that I disturb you, but Nexius want to say something.

"Here it is the stairs to the second level", said Nexius. Nexius opened the door and showed them the stairs.

"Very good Mew Mews, if we ended this Dung we'll go the second base. Their we are going to sleep", said nexius.

It started to snow. A few seconds later it started to frost and the snow went to one place, something was formed.

"What's that?", said Ichigo.

"Watch out, it's going to attack us!", said the Blue Knight.

* * *

**This was the end of this chapter.**

**"I'm Luminescent the Icefiend, prepare to die"  
**

**"Wow, he's very cold", said Ichigo.  
**

**"I won't lose to an Icefiend", said Zekrom.  
**

**Reviews please.**


	23. Delve into Daemonheim Part 2

Welcome by chapter 18 part 2.

**Sorry that I couldn't update last two weeks. Also this chapter was fast writen and short.  
**

**The reason for this is because I wanted a big fight with Lumincent the Icefiend and something more. I wanted to show you how strong creatures they can create.  
**

**Merry Christmas for everyone!**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, Dram, Breaker, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

An ice hammer went to Mew Ichigo, she dodged the attack and looked to the creature.

Lumicent the Icefiend had two horns of ice, his body was covered with ice. He had red eyes and some big ice arms.

"I'm Luminescent the Icefiend, prepare to die", said Luminescent the Icefiend.

"This can't be, normally you don't have creatures like this", said Nexius.

"Okay then we must defeat him", said Mew Berry.

"Everyone go!", said Ryou.

Ryou started to fuse the runes to creat a wave of fire energy. Luminscent the Icefiend used his big arms to cut through the Fire Wave and hitted Ryou with a tackle, Ryou was sended to the wall and had some damage. Keiichiro shooted some arrows in the body of the Icefiend, but it didn't had a lot of effect.

**"Ultimate ability activated: Berserker!"**, screamed Nexius.

Nexius body was arrounded with an yellow armour, his armour had now an yellow trim. He rushed to the Lumincent Icefiend.

**"Berserker move: Fury!" **Nexius's sword changed into an fire sword and he hitted the Icefiend with a few hits.

"Hmm, someone who can use abilities intresting, well I won't lose to your stupid creatures from above", said Lumincent the Icefiend.

Lumincent the Icefiend shacked and the holl ground started to shake. Lumincent changed into a big ice cube.

"Watch out everyone!", said the Blue Knight.

Icicles come from the Lumincent Icefiend. The icicles went to the group and hitted them with full force.

**"Aaaaahhh!", **screamed Mew Lettuce.

Mew Lettuce lost her consciousness, Mew Berry went to her to aid her.

"Lettuce is down, we need to defeat hem quickly!", said Zakuro.

"I know", said Nexius.

"Fire moves looked really effective on him", said Mint.

"Yeah, the move of Nexius was super effective", said Ichigo.

"Indeed, but maybe we can fuse it to defeat him?", asked the Blue Knight.

"What do you mean?", asked Ryou.

"Well, if we fuse your fire wave with our weapons, then we have weapons that's surrounded by fire", said the Blue Knight.

"That's an brilliant idea", said Zekrom.

"Zekrom, why don't you fuse with Arend?", said Ichigo.

"Okay, Arend are you ready?", asked Zekrom.

"...", said Arend.

"What did you say?", asked Zekrom.

"...Sure..", said Arend.

Arend fused with Zekrom, his armour changed into some black armour. He weared an black cape and a black helmet that had the shape of an head of the eagle.

"Okay everyone, time to defeat him", said Tasuku.

"Okay for this kind of wave you need to buy time for me, so please hold him on a distance", said Ryou.

"Everyone attack him!", said Ichigo.

**"Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno!"**

**"Ribbon Mint Echo!"**

**"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"**

**"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"**

**"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!**

**"Ribbon Strawberry Thunder!"**

**"Berserker move: Fury!"**

**"Ultimate Attack: Sword of doom!"**

The attacks hitted Lumincent the Icefiend. He was still standing and used his ice hammer to hit Arend.  
Arend fell on the ground.

"Are you okay Arend?", asked Mew Ichigo.

"Leave me alone!", screamed Arend.

Arend stand up and attacked the Lumincent with sword slashes who were quick as an jaguar.

"Wow that's fast", said the Blue Knight.

Arend screamed and was surrounded by black aura. The fire wave of Ryou fused with Arend's aura and it formed an black-red aura. They looked to Arend's armour and the helmet had still the shape of an eagle, but now with fire edges.

"..." Arend throwed his sword in the air. In the air he roared and an ball of fire energy went to his sword. Together with the fire ball he dove to the Lumincent and hitted him with full force.

"Im...possible that ... is ... imposibble", said Lumincent the Icefiend. Lumincent the Icefiend melted away.

Mew Ichigo went to Arend. She looked him into the eyes and sensed dark energy.

"Arend.. what happened to you?", asked Mew Ichigo.

"G...O A..w...a...y", said Arend quickly.

"What did you said?", asked Mew Ichigo.

"**GO AWAY!**", screamed Arend.

The ground started to shake and a lot of snow felt.

"The Dungeon is going to collapse we need to go to the next level!", said Nexius.

Everyone went to the stairs and saw the next floor. It was still an ice floor but it felt colder.

Mew Ichigo went to the Blue Knight and hugged him.

"Lucky we survived the attack", said Mew Ichigo.

"I know honey, but still Arend was acting weird", said the Blue Knight.

"By the way where's Arend?", asked Mew Ichigo.

The Blue Knight also noticed that Arend wasn't in the group. He went to Nexius and gived him an hand.

"Do you know where Arend is?", asked the Blue Knight.

"No, I don't know, hmm maybe", said Nexius.

"What maybe", said the Blue Knight.

"Maybe he is ... ", said Nexius.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base of the Ancient Dragons.

"Hmm it didn't work", said Egma.

"BREAKER WOULD KILL THEM IF HE ATTACKED THE PATHETIC GIRLS"

"Yeah, but did you noticed the dark power of Arend?", said Dram.

"I also saw the dark power, that kind of dark power I'll research it", said Revo.

Revo entered the room and gived Dram an hand. He went to the chair and sat on it.

"Listen, that power is very strong. I think that power has something to do with Rock Z", said Revo.

"Okay, Egma you need to look for more information about Rock Z, Revo pleas research the power of Arend. And Breaker I want to speak you alone", said Dram.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter.

**"Well Breaker if we use your friends we can defeat the Mew Mews", said Dram.**

**"BREAKER LIKES IDEA!"**

**"Where's Arend we must find him!", said Ichigo.**

**"Don't worry he will be fine!", said Berry.**

**"I'm ... not ... strong ... enough"**


	24. Delve nto Daemonheim part 3

Chapter 18 Part 3

It's 2013, and 13 is not the note of bad luck. I wish everyone a happy new year :)

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem are owned by Satoshi Tajiri maker of Pokémon. I own Arend, Pyro, Amilla, Egma, Revo, Comico, Drake, Light, Dram, Breaker, the necklase and the story of Gregious and the dragon.

* * *

In the Abadoned floors of Daemonheim a boy with a Dark 2H sword smashed door after door.

**"..."**

Meanwhile the Hobgoblin Geomancer was sitting in his chair. He heared some kind of explosions, but didn't know what the cause was of the explosions. In a few seconds the door of his room was smashed. It caused for a lot of smoke and a big explosions. The Hobgoblin Geomancer used his chair as a shield and charged fire energy in his staff. He jumped over his chair and melted a fire rune into his staff. He created a big fire wave, the boy blocked the attack with an dark smash.  
The boy rushed to the Hobgoblin Geomancer and attacked him with an attack that was similiar to the Fury Attack.

**"Treshold Dark Ability Activated: Darkness Assault!",** screamed the boy.

The boy's sword changed into a bigger sword with an green aura. The boy hitted 3 times with his sword and the Hobgoblin Geomancer couldn't block the attack with his staff.

"**Dark Ability Activated: Reaper!", **screamed the Boy.

The boy was surrounded by more dark aura, he evily laughed and looked Hobgoblin Geomancer in his eyes. The Geomancer tried to create another big fire wave, but somehow he couldn't make the attack.

**"Pathetic, you can't attack me just give me your power, the power of fire, the power of dark fire of Daemonheim!", **said the boy.

The boy went to the Hobgoblin Geomancer and holded him by his neck. The Hobgoblin was surrounded by dark energy and then the color of the Hobgoblin changed into red. The boy's hand went to the forehead of the hobgoblin and drained the fire energy. The Hobgoblin losed his awareness and felt on the ground.

"..." and the boy walked to the next level.

* * *

The group of the Mew Mews were still on the ice floor. In a few seconds all the Mew Mews changed back in their civilian forms.

"Why are you not in your Mew forms, it's dangerous to be in this form", said Nexius.

"I don't know, but when I changed back I feeled a very dark power", said Ichigo.

"Me too", said Lettuce.

"You also felt it?", asked Berry.

"Pudding felt it also!"

"I felt it also", said Zakuro.

"I also felt it onee-sama!", said Mint.

"Hmm it's strange because I also had the feeling that I was surrounded by dark power for a few seconds", said Ryou.

"But I felt nothing", said Nexius.

"Me neither", said Keiichiro.

"I felt something", said the Blue Knight.

"I felt nothing...", said Tasuku.

"Then it means that we have better senses. In fact animals have better senses then normal humans, I am also made under a few changes. Masaya was once part of Deep Blue so for him it's normal, that must be the reason that Nexius and Keiichiro and also Tasuku can feel nothing", said Ryou.

"Okay maybe it's from Arend?", asked Nexius.

"Haha, Arend is really kind and not bad!", shouted Ichigo.

"Then that means...", said the Blue Knight.

"Please finish your setence", said Tasuku.

"We are not the only persons in Daemonheim", said the Blue Knight.

* * *

Sven and Amilla were watching a television programma, Sven returned from the hospital with advice to rest five days. They looked Good Times Bad Times. **(A/N: Good Times Bad Times is Goede Tijden Slechte Tijden a soap in the Netherlands)**

"Sigh, always when you think it's over then a new drama start", said Sven.

"Be quiet, I want to see how Lucas get his girlfriend", said Amilla.

"Amilla listen, the girlfriend only uses Lucas to get Edwin", sais Sven.

"Yeah, but I want to see the kiss between Lucas and Edwin", said Amilla.

"Geez girls", said Sven.

Light entered and saw that Sven and his daughter were watching Good Times Bad Times.

"Sorry that I disturb you, but I need to speak Sven", said Light.

_Phieuw that is lucky for me, I hope it takes a lot of time so I don't need to watch that soap!_

Light and Sven went to the room of Light.

"Sven do you know if the opponent made some moves?", asked Light.

"Not that I know, but according to my laptop the Mew Mews are in Daemonheim", said Sven.

"Hmm a training spot, that is good maybe they can aid us in the battle against Ancient Dragon", said Light.

"If I am recovered, I am going to train and defeat that Egma", said Sven.

"Okay but watch out"

* * *

Nexius was talking to the Smuggler inside the Dungeon. The Smugled gave him an map.

"According to this map we can go to Astea Frostweb", said Nexius.

"Who's that?", asked Berry.

"She's an sorceress with a lot of knowledge, maybe she can help us", said Nexius.

"Yeah, but still we need to be on guard if we met her", said Keiichiro.

"Why?", asked Nexius.

"That Icefiend was acting strange, if the sorceress is also acting strange then she will be more powerfuller then before and I don't know how strong she is", said Keiichiro.

"You are right", said Nexius.

Meanwhile Ichigo was talking with the smuggler after the chat she came back to the group.

"According to the smuggler a boy passed this Dungeon and he was really quick he set an record time", said Ichigo.

"Okay, but how are we going to Astea Frostweb?", asked Mint.

"Who?", said Ichigo.

"Don't think about it, the Smuggler gived me a scroll that will teleport us to the room of Astea Frostweb, lucky for us that the boy couldn't pass her", said Nexius.

"Okay let's go!", said Tasuku.

* * *

_Little brother, what's happening with you._

**"Rock Z has showed a slight of his power", **said Revo

**"We need that power!", said Dram.**

**"...", said the boy.**


End file.
